


Mask

by Samis113799



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Dark, Horror, Jekyll and Hyde, Monster - Freeform, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samis113799/pseuds/Samis113799
Summary: Dr. Marcus Masker is a Scientist studying on criminal intentions and murder techniques. Unfortunately, there was an accident and now he is now as the Serial Murder known only as Mask.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St8_0f_M1nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St8_0f_M1nd/gifts).



> The character, Mask, was originally just a person that haunted my dreams after moving to America and now, he has become a living breathing monstrous creature that I hope will send chills down your spine as you read. He certainly terrified me when I was younger. But I would like to know that this is not a chapter, it's more of a prologue or introduction, rather than an actually chapter.

Dr. Marcus Masker was one of the world’s well-respected scientists. He mainly studied the criminal minds and the fear that they placed on their victims. It may not sound like a very good paying job, but with his research over the many years, he has been very helpful in finding twenty serial killers and thirty-three murderers—eighty-five criminals, in all. Many scientists as well as physiologists, were fascinated by his work and were thrilled to even get to see him in action. Though he was a very well respected scientist, he is now known as the criminal mastermind—Mask.  
During one of Dr. Masker’s experiments, intended to better understand the criminal mind, a terrible accident mutilated and scorched his face, making... a nightmare. Every time someone tried to look at his face they died of fear due to all the toxins and chemicals scorched on his flesh. So he wears the mask to protect people, but because of it, he was called a criminal for killing many innocent people that day. He tried to explain that it was an accident, but no one believed him...  
At his trial, he was deemed guilty and sentenced to prison for two lifetimes. However, before he was taken away, he suddenly changed. He laughed at his sentence. Everyone in the room was shocked. He looked at the judge with glee and laughed loudly. Behind the mask, no one could see him smiling or laughing, but they could see blood red eyes glaring at them. Before anybody realized what was going on, Dr. Masker killed three people and escaped in a flash. Police tracked him down until the trail, suddenly disappeared. For two years, Dr. Masker has been on the run, killing people here and there―whenever there was a chance. News spread, and everyone was on edge. Everyone hid in their homes, trying not to be Dr. Masker’s next victim. However he no longer called himself Dr. Masker. He called himself, Mask...


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have the pleasure to introduce Mask and Luna Hares. Mask, the serial killer with a flair for certain, pleasantries and the Good Detective that will hunt him down.

Ryan Corvine was a very decent, sophisticated and honorable business man―He had no family, very few friends, and he mainly worked all day long. He never missed a day of work in his life, nor was he ever late or early. Always arriving on time, and never doing anything less than excellent at his work. All he ever did was work and what free time he found, he would work instead. Never did you see him having a good time.  
It was late night at the office, and Ryan was just locking up the office, as per usual. As he locked the door, he felt the wind beat on his brown coat that he just shook off. The streets were lit with tall black lamp posts that barely lit the sidewalks in the night. The evening air was cool as the moon glinted in the dark sky. Ryan finished locking up and put the key in his pocket. He looked around before he knelt down, picked up his suitcase and started to head home. The streets of Healdsburg, California, were very quiet and very empty. It was a small town with not much going on and very little to do. Many of the people were at home with their families and trying to stay warm inside their homes. The wind whistled a small calming eerie tone that made Ryan shiver. Ryan held a suitcase in his right hand and his left hand was in his coat’s pocket. He walked down the street slowly―His footsteps clopped and clanked in the night, making him the nosiest thing on the street. Little did he realize that he wasn’t the only thing out tonight…...  
Ryan heard a few birds still chirping and scoffed loudly.  
“Stupid birds,” he said slowly. Ryan continued to walk down the street until he heard something; it sounded much like footsteps. Ryan quickly turned around. There was nothing―The streets were bare and dim. Ryan sighed deeply and continued to walk home. Suddenly he heard the footsteps again. Ryan turned around and the sound stopped.  
“Who’s there?” he called loudly. No one answered. Ryan looked around and still saw no one. The street was quiet. Ryan sighed again and continued to walk home. He started to walk up a slight hill when yet again he heard the footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around.  
“Whoa there!” someone exclaimed. Ryan slowly relaxed. It was a, friend; Mr. John Rain, a coworker of Ryan’s. John had a wife and five kids; he usually had to take time off to help take care of them. John slowly walked to Ryan smiling.  
“Sorry, John. Didn't see you. How are you?” Ryan asked politely. John sighed loudly before speaking.  
“I am well, but what are you doing out here so late?” John asked softly.  
“I just got done with work, why are you out?” Ryan asked.  
“Oh, Mindy needed me to go to the store for some baby food.” John answered. “Again.”  
“Oh; well, it’s late and I have papers that I need to take care of.” Ryan explained lifting his suitcase.  
“Right, sure. Sorry,” John answered slowly. “You have a good night.”  
“You do the same,” Ryan answered as he watched John walk the down the street. John faded into the night and Ryan turned around slowly. He walked down the street slowly. The wind whistled around Ryan.  
“Ryan……”  
Ryan stopped and turned around. There was no one.  
“John?” Ryan called. “John? Is that you calling me?”  
There was no answer. Ryan blinked and looked around again seeing no one else in the street. He frowned.  
“You must be hearing things Ryan,” Ryan sighed as he turned around. He suddenly ran into something.  
“Oh!” someone exclaimed. Ryan jumped back in surprise.  
“I’m so sorry.” Ryan explained looking at the person. The person was covered in a black cloak with long sleeves and a hood. The hood covered the person’s face. He didn’t look up as Ryan stared.  
“No need to apologize, sir,” the person explained. “It is I who should be watching where I am going.”  
Ryan looked at the person curiously. His voice was sharp and soft. He hissed with a hash lisp, making him sound more snake-like than human. The person’s head was down so Ryan couldn’t see his face.  
“Well, it’s little hard to see with the hood down isn’t it?” Ryan asked slowly.  
“Not really,” the person explained. “Just when people appear out a thin air.”  
“Well, I am sorry for running into you,” Ryan explained walking around the cloaked person.  
“Sir,” the person asked. Ryan stopped and looked at the cloaked figure.  
“Yes?” Ryan asked slowly.  
“Would it be too much to ask for your assistance?” the person asked slowly. Ryan sighed deeply.  
“I suppose.” he answered.  
“Well, it would seem that I am a little lost.” the person explained.  
“Lost?” Ryan asked.  
“Yes,” the person answered. “I am looking for a man that goes by the name of Ryan Corvine.”  
Ryan flinched at his name.  
“Do you, perhaps,” the person continued. “Know where he lives?”  
There was a pause.  
“I am Ryan Corvine,” Ryan answered slowly.  
“You are?” the person asked.  
“Yes, what can I do you for?” Ryan asked walking toward the person.  
“You can,” the person started. The cloaked figure looked up and Ryan gasped. Underneath the hood was a ghost white mask. The mask didn’t look like a human mask; it looked more like an alien mask with only holes for the eyes. The person’s eyes were a dim red and almost looked like they were bleeding. “Die.”  
“Your- you-”Ryan stuttered backing away. The figure laughed softly.  
“Yes, I am the one known as Mask.” the figure explained, lifting the hood slightly off of his head. “And you should be trembling.”  
Ryan backed away as Mask slithered closer to Ryan. Ryan wanted to run, but as he stared at Mask’s red eyes, he couldn’t. Mask came closer and closer to Ryan. From under the mask, Mask was smiling with pleasure.  
“Go ahead and run, Mr. Ryan.” Mask explained softly and grimly. “Make this interesting for me.”   
Mask laughed loudly. Ryan yelled in terror and threw his case at Mask. Mask held up his arm to block the case and Ryan quickly ran as fast as he could away from Mask. From behind him, Ryan heard Mask’s sharp laughter.  
“Yes, run! Run like you mean it!” Mask laughed. Ryan quickly dashed into an alley way and pressed himself against the wall. Ryan trembled and shook in fear. There was a small pause before he heard slow and firm footsteps on the sidewalk, coming closer and closer to him. Ryan swallowed hard as he covered his mouth and out of the corner of his eye, looked out into the street.  
"Now, now, don’t make this too easy for me.” Mask’s voice echoed in the dead of the night. Ryan quickly moved deeper into the alleyway and hid behind a barrel. Ryan breathed loudly, trembling in fear. He heard Mask’s cold laughter loud and clear. “Oh, come now; is this truly the best you can do, Mr. Corvine?”   
His footsteps came closer and closer to Ryan’s hiding spot. Ryan peeked around the barrel seeing Mask only a few feet away. Ryan gasped and gulped loudly.  
“If it is,” Mask explained loudly, getting closer. “Then, I’m a more than a little disappointed.”  
Mask was only two steps away when Ryan jumped out and punched Mask. He yelled loudly as he punched at Mask. Mask dodged the punch, looked at Ryan and elbowed Ryan’s chest. Ryan stumbled back, gasping in pain. Mask then punched Ryan in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Ryan rolled over to his stomach and groaned in pain, coughing up blood. Blood dripped off his lips onto the ground as Ryan moaned in agony. His arms shook under his weight. There was a slight pause as Mask stared down at Ryan.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. What an unfortunate shame.” Mask sighed in disappointment. Mask then gently rolled Ryan onto his back. Ryan rolled over, coughing. He then looked up at Mask and shivered uncontrollably. Mask chuckled slightly staring at Ryan. Mask’s eyes glimmered and glowed at Ryan. Ryan moaned again as he grabbed his chest, rolling back onto his chest. “I was expecting so much more.”  
Mask moved closer to Ryan as he struggled crawling away. Ryan groaned in pain, as he stopped.  
“What-what do you want from me?” Ryan asked, looking at Mask’s blood red eyes. Mask stared at Ryan. Mask chuckled again as Ryan backed away from him.  
“What I want, is pleasure,” Mask explained, his eyes beaming under the moonlight. “But, it would seem that you do not possess any of which I can feast on. How very saddening.”  
From Mask’s sleeve, a large knife appeared. Ryan gasped as Mask lifted the knife. Ryan cringed in pain as he shook uncontrollably. The knife glimmered in the moonlight as Mask flipped the blade in his hand.  
"And here I was, hoping to get a little taste of some business management." Mask muttered as he glared at Ryan. Mask lifted the knife up. Ryan raised his hand up in defense.  
“Please, I beg you! Please!” Ryan exclaimed backing up into a wall. Mask paused for a moment.  
“Beg me?” Mask asked, delighted. He chuckled softly. Ryan looked at Mask confused and frightened. “Now, that's what I like to hear; that is the pleasure that I seek.”   
Mask knelt to the ground facing Ryan chuckling softly and coldly. Ryan trembled as Mask was only a few inches away from his face. There was a small pause as Ryan and Mask stared at each other’s eyes. Ryan’s eyes quivered in fear while Mask’s blood red eyes looked like they were on fire as he stared at Ryan. Mask placed the knife on the ground carefully, still staring at Ryan. Ryan quivered as he quickly looked at the knife and back into Mask’s red eyes.  
“Now, now,” Mask explained lifting his hand toward Ryan’s face. Ryan stared at the hand as it gently touched Ryan’s cheek. It was cold, frozen ice cold against Ryan’s warm terrified skin. Ryan couldn’t move, as Mask stroked the side of his face. His fingers were so cold; it felt like Mask was freezing Ryan’s face with his finger. Ryan gulped and looked at Mask shivering. Mask’s eyes shimmered and glowed making it impossible for Ryan to look anywhere else. “No need to get, anxious.”   
Ryan couldn’t move, he almost couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was trapped in his own mind. Mask took his hand off of Ryan and slowly removed the hood he wore. The mask, Mask wore, covered his entire head leaving only a small opening in the back so he could remove it.   
“No,” Ryan whispered softly.  
“Be silent.” Mask commanded. Ryan obeyed without fail. Mask placed his fingers around the edges of his mask and stared at Ryan. “Now, you, die!”  
Mask removed his mask. A bloodcurdling scream erupted in the night.

The next morning when Ryan didn’t come into the office, his boss was concerned. Ryan never missed a day of work, and even if he did, he would have called. So, when he tried to call Ryan, a stranger passing by, found Ryan’s ringing phone next to his dead body. The police were immediately called and they closed off the street. Afterwards, Detective Luna Hares was called in to investigate. Many people walking by the scene asked what was going on, but the police tried not to give any information as they hid the body from view. The detective drove up next to the alleyway and got out of her car. She closed the door and looked around. Police cars hid the alleyway insuring that no one could see in. The detective’s long silky black hair was tied up, showing off her calm young face. Her eyes were a light brown with just a hint of green in the center. Detective Luna looked at the police tape and walked toward it quickly.  
“Detective Hares,” one of the officers greeted her kindly. Detective Luna grabbed something in her pocket and showed her badge at the officer quickly. The officer nodded and Luna put her badge back in her pocket.  
“What have we got?” Detective Luna asked. Her voice was calm and gentle. The officer turned around and they slowly walked toward the tape quickly.  
“We got 5th degree burns on the entire body, along with numerous scars,” the officer explained, as Luna looked at the body. “And that’s just on the back.”  
“You haven’t turned the body over?” Luna asked. The two lifted the police tape and went into the scene. There were other police men and women examining the scene and the body carefully.  
“No, ma’am,” the officer answered slowly, looking at Luna. “We haven’t moved the body; so much of the scene is still in place. We wanted to wait till you and your partner got here before continuing.”  
“Good,” Luna nodded. Luna looked at Ryan’s body; he was face down on the ground with his arm’s out. The officer was right, much of Ryan’s body was 5th degree burns with his clothes coming in and out of the flesh. Some of his bones were showing, making it look like they were being pulled out of his body, as the officers continued pictures. Bright yellow pus lined the visible bones, making them look fresh and blood covered the body and part of the ground in dried slushy goop. From the corner of Luna’s eye she saw the officer shiver. Luna looked at him.  
“Something wrong?” Luna asked. He gulped as he looked at her.  
“Just a little nerve-racking,” he answered slowly. “Seeing a body like this is…a little disturbing.”  
“Well, get used to it,” Luna said slowly. Luna moved closer to the body seeing small scars on top of the burns.  
“The scars are probably from binding or a knife.” Luna explained kneeling down. She looked up at the other officers. “Move him to his back.”  
The other officers obeyed and slowly moved Ryan’s body onto his back. They carefully laid Ryan on his back and gasped. Luna stared at Ryan’s face startled. Ryan’s face was the only part of the body that didn’t even looked burned. It was completely untouched, besides the eye sockets being empty, burned and slightly bleeding. Dried blood and what looked like puss lined the eyes, dripping down the front of his face and into his slightly opened mouth. Many of the officers were trying not to puke, even Luna was holding back her vomit.  
“Incredible.” Luna said, staring at Ryan’s face. She leaned toward the body staring at the face.  
“More like a nightmare.” Luna looked up and saw a tall man in a suit standing over her and the body.  
“Detective Green,” Luna said slowly.  
“Hello Luna,” the man was known as Detective Richard Green, Luna’s partner. He was tall, with short brown hair and light blue eyes. “So who is this?”  
“Ryan Corvine,” Luna answered. “Apparently, he didn’t come into work, and when a bystander was walking by, they heard his phone ringing. Next they called the police.”  
“Damn,” Richard knelt next to Luna staring at Ryan. “This guy sure went through hell.”  
“No doubt,” Luna answered. “But I don’t understand what kind of person could do this.”  
Luna motioned to Ryan’s face with confusion.  
“It is a mystery,” Richard admitted.  
“But we need to find out who did this,” Luna explained quickly. “And we need to find out soon.”  
“Detectives,” an officer called. Luna and Richard looked up and saw an officer holding something.   
“You might want to take a look at this.” he continued slowly. Luna stood up and walked over to the officer with Richard following. Luna and Richard put some gloves on and came next to the officer.   
“What is it?” Luna asked as she walked up next to the officer.  
“Here,” the officer said. In his hand was a small piece of thick white paper. Luna took the paper and looked at it. Her eyes opened wide.  
“What is it?” Richard asked. Luna looked at him.  
“It’s a calling card.” Luna explained giving the paper to Richard. He took it and looked at it. His eyes opened wide as well. On the card in black ink was scribbled:  
Mask  
“He’s here?” Richard asked, looking at Luna slowly.  
“It would seem so.” Luna answered. She sighed and walked away slowly.  
“But how did he get here?” Richard asked. Luna shook her head and walked back to Richard.  
“I don’t know, but if he’s here, then the town needs to be on lock down.” Luna explained.  
“Then we better go to headquarters and tell the chief.” Richard explained handing the card back to Luna. “You go and tell the chief, I’ll stay behind and wait for Mic to come and pick up our body.”  
Luna nodded as she put the card in a baggie and went to her car. She quickly got in and drove away.

A man in a black cloak was quickly running toward a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. The surroundings were very old, all most sixty-five years old. The house was made of wood and the roof was slanted. It almost looked like it was about to fall any second. The windows were broken and angled, but covered with dust and dirt from years of age. The door was old wood and starting to lilt. The man was gasping for air as he came to the house. He walked up the porch quickly. It squeaked loudly. He stopped at the door and looked out to the street. It was empty and the wind howled softly. He took several deep breathes. The man turned back to the house and quickly went in. He shut the door quickly and looked around before running toward the basement. 

Detective Luna drove up to Police Headquarters and quickly got out. She locked her car and quickly walked into the building. The evidence bag with Mask’s card was in her pocket. The building was old, but it wasn’t a broken-down kind of old. The bricks were red and stained, but the doors and windows looked brand new. Luna walked to the stairs and up to the second floor. She came to the second floor and walked to a pair of doors. She knocked.  
“Come in.”   
Luna entered the room and closed the door. The office was small with only enough room to hold a desk and three chairs. Behind the desk was a man in a black suit with thick brown hair.  
“Chief,” Luna said slowly. The man looked up.  
“Detective Hares,” the man said. “What can I do for you?”  
“We have a problem,” Luna explained placing the card in the baggie on the desk. The man looked at the evidence bag, and then grabbed it. He looked at the card and inhaled deeply. He put the card down and looked at Luna.  
“Where did you find it?” the chief asked.  
“Next to a body found this morning, murdered.” Luna answered. The chief sighed and scratched his head.  
“If he’s here, we need to alert the public.” the chief explained. “Tell everyone that they need to stay in their homes, until he is found, no one should be out on the streets.”  
“Yes sir,” Luna nodded.  
“Go,” the chief directed to the door. Luna left the room quickly, leaving the card in the baggie on the chief’s desk. The chief sighed and looked away from the baggie.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were safe inside, sorry... Mask isn't one to limit himself with such boundaries; as you will soon find out.

The police then immediately went into action. They went around the town to everyone’s home and told them to stay indoors until Mask was found and caught. At first the people thought it was a joke, but as they saw other officers going around to other people's doors, they agreed to the terms. The citizens were shocked and terrified to hear that Mask was in their town, but they did as they were instructed and stayed indoors. Panic and fear started to scream around town as people quickly finished work early and headed home, locking their doors and windows. Schools closed for the day and all the students were picked up by their parents. Teachers quickly locked up and headed home and even some officers left to go home. The people locked their doors and windows; put their children to bed early and feared for the worst. Parent’s stayed up watching the door, and watching their children. Many citizens barricaded themselves in their own basements. A few citizens held a gun near them, just in case Mask did knock at their door. Everyone was panicked...  
Even the police were on edge. All day the police looked for clues to Mask’s whereabouts. They searched homes, schools, and businesses for Mask, but still they came up empty handed. They even started wondering what would happen if they couldn’t find Mask. The town was very quiet and empty; more than usual. Everyone was starting to doubt. Police were starting to get very frantic. They searched everywhere for Mask, but still they couldn’t find anything. It was starting to get dark and police were still were on the lookout for Mask. A woman named Crystal Elaine was driving to her hotel that very night. She was out of town and didn’t get the news about Mask. So as she drove into town, police stopped her in the middle of the road. An officer came up to her car. She rolled down her window.  
“Can I help you officer?” Crystal asked. The officer looked at her.  
“Ma’am, you realize that everyone is to remain indoors for the time being, right?” the officer asked. Crystal looked at the officer confused.  
“I’m sorry, but I never got the message.” Crystal explained rudely. “Why? What’s going on?”  
“The serial killer Mask was spotted somewhere in town, and we asked that everyone to remain inside until he is found.” the officer explained.  
“Mask?” Crystal asked.  
“Yes,” the officer answered. “Head home and stay indoors please.”  
“Of course,” Crystal smiled. She quickly drove off. She drove for ten minutes before she stopping at her hotel. She turned the car off, opened the door and went to the back of the car. She opened the trunk, quickly got out and a young bellhop came to grab her luggage out of the trunk. Another man followed the bellhop slowly. She gave her keys to the man.  
“Take good care of it.” She explained to the man. He looked at the keys and then back at Crystal.  
“Of course,” the man answered. She went into the hotel and the bellhop followed her to the elevator, with difficulty. Crystal walked quickly to the elevator and the bellhop followed staggering.  
“Come now,” Crystal said impatiently.  
“Coming Ms. Elaine,” the bellhop answered, entering the elevator. The doors closed and they moved up to the third floor. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to the third floor. Crystal came out quickly and the bellhop followed her. They walked down the hallway a little and came to a door. Crystal pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. She opened her door and moved out of the bellhop’s way.  
“Set them on my bed.” Crystal snapped. The bellhop did so and Crystal entered the room. The bellhop moved away from the bed and out toward the door. He stopped at the door and looked at Crystal.  
“Will that be everything?” he asked slowly.  
“Yes, that will be everything.” Crystal answered.  
“Then have a good evening Ms. Elaine.” the bellhop smiled.  
“Yes, yes,” Crystal waved the bellhop away. The bellhop closed the door and Crystal headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got into her nightwear. She came out of the bathroom and opened her luggage pulling out some clothes and putting them in the dresser next to her. She then pulled a book out, placing it on the small table next to the bed and then she moved her luggage next to the bed. She turned out the overhead lights and then turned on the light next to her bed and quickly went under the covers. She grabbed a book on the small table and opened it. She put on her glasses. There was a slight pause before she starting reading her book. The room was small and rectangular with only one bed. For twenty minutes it was quiet.  
“Crystal…..”  
Crystal looked up from her book. The room was a dark. She took her glasses off and looked around the room, confused. She didn’t see anything or anyone. Suddenly she heard humming. It was soft and calming.  
“Who’s there?” she exclaimed sitting up.  
“Sleep Crystal... Sleep...” a voice hummed softly. “No need to be alarmed, it's nothing... Just relax.... Nothing is wrong.... Sleep.... Sleep..."  
Suddenly Crystal’s eye lids became very heavy. Crystal yawned as the hum continued. She blinked, trying to keep her eyes open, but they just got heavier and heavier. She could barely hold onto her book as she sighed softly.  
“Yes... That’s it... Close your eyes..... Dream...” the voice hummed again. Crystal dropped her book and laid her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes and covered herself in the thick covers. There was a small pause. From the shadows of the room Mask emerged. His blood red eyes glimmered with pleasure and delight from behind his white mask. He hummed a sweet song as he moved closer to Crystal. Crystal smiled at the song Mask hummed so very beautifully. Mask hovered over Crystal smiling behind his mask.  
“Yes, close your eyes....” Mask hummed, leaning toward her. "Close your eyes.... dream a dream.... Dream a beautiful dream... One of which will not scream... Sleep the night away... Try not to disobey... You are my pleasure.... Seeking in leisure."  
He gingerly stroked the side of her face with his hand. Crystal shivered. Mask chuckled softly.  
“How peaceful, you appear,” Mask smiled under the mask, as he stroked Crystal. Crystal shivered and groaned softly. Mask hummed again, calming Crystal. She sighed and relaxed. "A shame, that you shall die, my dear."  
Mask chuckled again.  
“Isn't she beautiful?" Mask asked, still staring at Crystal. "Her beauty is intoxicating, and her personality is most deadly. Naturally, you would agree, wouldn't you, Mr. Roy?”  
Mask looked in the corner of the rectangular room. In the corner was a small man shivering as he stared at Mask. Mask chuckled again.  
“Leave her alone.” the man said quickly. Mask chuckled softly.  
“Oh, no, no, Mr. Roy.” Mask explained moving next to the man. “You mistake me. No intention have I to bring such vulgar thoughts into your vision. I intend to less than you presume to fear.”  
Mask eyed Roy and chuckled softly as he moved his fingers toward Roy. Roy moved back, trying not to get touched. Mask chuckled again.  
“Why? Why are you doing this? What do you want?” Roy asked softly. His body was shaking with fear and confusion. Mask stood up and smiled behind the mask. He chuckled before turning away from Roy.  
“Allow me to tell you a story, Mr. Roy.” Mask explained slowly. “One as old as time, but is as timeless as it is being told. There always two people, who fall in love one another, and dare to do anything to insure their love forever. The one thing that separates their love, time and time again, is the cruel but inevitable embrace of Death. Such is the world, that one would mourn and wish to die, in order to once again be reunited with their lover."  
Roy swallowed, shaking. Mask the turned to him; his eyes glistening in the low-lit room.  
"You see, there are many couples around the world, young, happy, and in love." Mask explained, kneeling to the ground. "It would seem so very lovely to watch them grow old together, but death isn't always so kind. To see such pain and sorrow in a young couple, it could bring tears to one's eyes. So, I have the solution."  
Roy shook his head.  
"Why not kill you both?" Mask asked, chuckling. "Then you'll have all of eternity together, and not worry about mourning each other.”  
“No,” Roy exclaimed softly.  
“No?” Mask asked, as he titled his head at Roy.  
“Please, take me,” Roy muttered. “Not her, please; I beg of you, have mercy.”  
There was a small pause. Mask chuckled.  
“Oh, you humor me with your words of desperation and fear, Mr. Roy,” Mask chuckled softly. Mask stood up and glared down at him, like a tyrant. "So I will thank you for your interjection. Unfortunately, your fate, as well your dear beloved's, remains all the same. The pleasure you have gifted to me, I will enjoy."  
Mask walked over to Crystal and stroked her hair. Crystal groaned again and Mask hummed in response.  
“Please,” Roy whispered, watching as Mask stroked Crystal’s hair.  
“Such beautiful hair, like a blonde river flowing down a moon-lit night. The two of you, truly do belong to one another.” Mask explained as he stared at Crystal.  
“Please, I beg you, take me, not her!” Roy exclaimed loudly, moving toward Mask. Mask quickly turned to Roy.  
“Be silent!” Mask commanded. Roy immediately obeyed and crouched back in the corner of the room. Mask moved closer to Roy. Roy looked up at Mask seeing his blood red eyes glowing. “Go. To. Her.”  
Roy hesitated, staring at Mask.  
“Do it!” Mask snapped. Roy quickly sat on the bed next to Crystal. Roy looked at Crystal and then back at Mask. Mask turned to the two; his eyes sparkling bright red. He chuckled softly. “Is that better? You now will comfort her.”  
Mask smiled under the mask. Roy looked at Crystal and then back at Mask slowly. From Mask’s sleeve, his knife appeared. Roy quickly saw the knife and trembled in fear.  
“Before you and she die.” Mask continued. He flipped the blade toward him as he lifted it up to his face looking at it. Roy backed away from Mask, trembling. Mask fingered the blade of the knife slowly letting the light glimmer off its reflected surface. Mask smiled under the mask as he turned his attention to Roy and Crystal. Roy shook uncontrollably while Crystal remained asleep. Mask looked at Crystal and smiled under the mask. “A pity, that your beloved remains asleep; for I believe that if she were awake, I'd be more delighted to see her face."  
Mask started walking toward the two of them. Roy looked at Crystal and then back at Mask.  
“Then again, the end result shall remain the same.” Mask explained, as he came closer and closer to Roy and Crystal. Roy tried to scream, but couldn’t. He couldn’t feel his body as it shook and trembled. Mask’s eyes glowed as he lifted the knife up into the air. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mask paused. Roy gulped, shaking. Mask turned his head toward the door. There was a pause.  
“Ms. Elaine?” someone called. Mask stood completely still but smiled underneath the mask. Roy tried to speak.  
“Be silent.” Mask commanded softly, turning to him. Roy obeyed and crouched back into the bed. Mask turned back to the door and flipped the knife in his hand.  
“Ms. Elaine?” the person called again, knocking on the door. Mask walked toward the door and stopped right next it.  
“Ms. Elaine?” they called again. Mask chuckled as he placed his hand on the door knob. He cleared his throat.  
“Yes?” Mask’s voice completely changed. It sounded like Crystal’s voice coming out of Mask’s mouth. Roy was shocked as he stared at Mask.  
“You left a bag downstairs, I was told to bring it up.” the person explained. Mask smiled under the mask. He slowly opened the door.  
“Come on in.” Mask said slowly, still having Crystal’s voice. The person came in holding a bag.  
“So sorry about this, I don’t know how this hap...pened...” the person stopped seeing Roy sitting on the bed. It was the bellhop. The bellhop turned around and saw Mask staring at him. Mask closed the door and stared at the bellhop, smiling under the mask. Mask’s eyes glowed bright red and the bellhop dropped the bag he was holding. He shook his head and backed away from Mask. He was about to scream.  
“Be silent,” Mask commanded at the bellhop. His voice returned to his cruel and sadistic voice. The bellhop tried to scream, but nothing came out. He tried to speak, but still he couldn’t say a word as he then stared at Mask’s eyes. They gleamed and glowed, like he could see right into the bellhop’s soul. Mask chuckled as he turned to the frightened bellhop and terrified Roy. “What a delightful and unexpected treat. Oh, how Mother Fate has bestowed upon me, yet another victim to ensnare.”  
Mask put the knife down on the dresser and looked at Roy and the bellhop. He removed his hood and placed his fingers to his mask. Roy and the bellhop trembled, staring at Mask. Mask slowly lifted his mask off his head. Roy and the bellhop could only watch as Mask took his mask off.  
“You will not be able to scream, nor will you speak.” Mask smiled looking up at Roy and the bellhop. Roy and the bellhop tried to scream but nothing came out their mouths. There was a slight pause as the two then fell onto the ground. They seemed frozen in fear; they didn’t move a muscle. Mask smiled and laughed softly as he placed his mask on the dresser. With the little light, it could be seen that Mask’s head had dark skin that looked crusted and uneven with patches little hair on the back. Mask grabbed his knife and walked over to Roy and the bellhop. Mask stood over Roy and the bellhop smiling. He turned to Crystal and smiled again.  
“My apologizes for keeping you waiting, my dear.” Mask chuckled as he walked next to Crystal. She looked so peaceful, as she laid in her bed. Mask looked at his knife then gently pressed the blade against her neck. The blade simmered off the light in the room. Crystal shivered and Mask sliced the skin. Blood oozed out and dribbled down her neck. Crystal coughed and gasped loudly, but she didn’t open her eyes. Mask stared down at her, as she gasped for air. Blood slithered down her neck and drowned the bed sheets. Moments later, she stopped breathing and laid her head sideways. Blood continued to dripped down the side of the bed and onto the floor. Mask smiled at his work. Crystal remained motionless on the bed. Mask lifted the knife to his mouth and licked it. Blood trickled off his knife, into his mouth and onto the floor. There was a slight pause. Once all the blood off the knife was gone, Mask put his knife away and went over to the dresser where his mask laid. He grabbed his mask and put it on. He turned back to the three. He chuckled as he pulled out a small card from his sleeve and threw it at the three. He looked at the two men on the floor. They still remained frozen in fear.  
“Burn,” Mask smiled under the mask. Suddenly the two men burst into flames. Mask watched as their bodies ignited and their eyes started to burn and melt away. The flames were so fierce, that part of the bed also caught on fire. The fire quickly crawled toward Crystal. Mask watched and smiled underneath the mask. The flames burned Roy’s body and the bellhops body faster than blowing out a candle stick. Mask laughed and exited the room closing the door. The light in the room flickered before going out.

The next morning, it was quiet; very quiet. One of the maids was doing her daily routine; going into all the rooms, making the beds and cleaning up. She came to Crystal’s room and knocked. There was no answer, so, naturally the maid unlocked the door and went in to begin her cleaning routine. Only a moment later was there was a loud scream. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the front desk, terrified. The police were called only moment’s afterwards and once they arrived, the floor was closed off. Many of the people that were still on the floor were asked to leave for the time being or to remain in their rooms, as to not arouse panic. Detective Luna and Richard were called and came to the hotel in mere moments after that. Officers were talking to other residents as Detective Luna and Detective Richard made their way up the stairs to the room. As the two of them came to the room, the smell of burnt flesh washed over them in the face.  
“Wow,” Richard exclaimed holding his nose. “Something’s burning.”  
“The bodies were probably burned.” Luna explained unmoved by the scent. They came to the door quickly. An officer stood at the door. Luna and Richard showed their badges and the officer let them by. Luna came into the room and her eyes were drawn to the two burnt bodies on the floor.  
“Damn,” Richard said softly looking at the bodies. Luna walked closer.  
“You don’t know the half of it.” a man explained slowly, walking past Richard. He knelt over the two burnt bodies.  
“What do we have, Mic?” Richard asked the man over the body. The man looked up at Richard.  
“I haven’t moved the bodies yet, but these two men have 5th degree burns, and there's a clean cut on the woman’s neck. She was also burned but not as badly as these fellas here.” the man answered. Luna turned to the man.  
“There was a female, Mic?” Luna asked.  
“Yes, she was murdered before the men were burned to death.” Mic answered. He pointed at the bed. “She’s in the bed.”  
Luna looked at the bed and slowly walked toward it. An officer stood over the bed taking a picture. As Luna came closer, she quickly saw the woman. Her body was partly burned but the cut on her neck was what Luna noticed immediately. The blankets covered the woman’s stomach and legs, but she was in a position like she was asleep when she was murdered. She seemed so peaceful.  
“Do we know who they all are?” Luna asked an officer.  
“Yes, the woman is Crystal Elaine, the two men are Roy Carlson, and Eugene Dones.” the officer answered. “Eugene was a part time worker here.”  
“We also know that Roy and Crystal were apparently very good friends. A couple of the neighbors said that they were dating.” another officer explained.  
“Did they see anybody come in or out of the room?” Luna asked.  
“No, everyone was asleep or too frightened to come out of their rooms, due to the news of Mask.” the officer answered. Luna sighed. “But we are looking at the security cameras, trying to find any evidence”  
“Alright,” Luna sighed.  
“Look what else we found.” one of the officers said loudly. Luna and Richard looked at the officer. He held a small thick piece of paper.  
“Oh, no,” Richard muttered. Luna put on some gloves and walked over to the officer. She took the paper, looked at it and frowned. It was the last thing she wanted to see.  
Mask  
“It’s his calling card.” Luna said to Richard, showing him the card.  
“This isn’t good.” Richard said slowly.  
“No, it isn’t.” Luna agreed.  
“That would explain this,” Mic said loudly. Luna and Richard looked at the doctor and saw he flipped the bodies over. The faces of the two men were completely unharmed other than their eyes being burned. Mic looked up at Luna and Richard.  
“This is really not good,” Richard explained. Luna nodded in response.  
“We found something on the security cameras.” an officer announced. Luna and Richard quickly looked at the officer and followed him to the security room. They looked at the screen and the officer played the video. It was the hallway on the third floor. At first there was nothing, and then from the other side of the hallway, Crystal appeared with Eugene following her. She unlocked her door, opened her door and moved out the way of Eugene. Crystal said something but apparently there was no sound. Eugene went in slowly and Crystal followed. Moments later Eugene came back out, closed the door and walked away.  
“Fast forward.” Luna said quickly. The officer fast forwarded and the hallway was still empty until Eugene came into the picture again.  
“Stop,” Luna said quickly. “Play it.”  
The video played and they watched as Eugene says something as he knocked on the door. There was a pause. He knocked again and waited. He said something again and looked around in the hallway. Then the door opened and he smiled as he entered the room. Then they saw the door close.  
“Fast forward,” Luna said slowly. The officer quickly obeyed. They watched the feed for a second. “Play it.”  
The video played and a man in black cloak came out of the room closing the door. Luna stared at the man, and knew who it was; Mask. Mask walked up to the camera and looked straight at it. His alien-like mask was very visible, and his eyes glowed bright red at the camera. He stared at the camera, and his mask moved in a way that made it look like he was smiling underneath it. He lifted his fingers to the camera and snapped his fingers. The screen instantly went out. Luna sighed deeply.  
“He had to have been in there earlier.” Luna said slowly. “Rewind the feed, and see where he gets in.”  
The officer obeyed and quickly rewinds the feed. Richard and Luna watched the screen seeing where Mask could have gone into the room, but they saw many people go through the hallway but no one went into Crystal’s room other than a maid. They found nothing useful to help them.  
“There is no evidence that he ever went into the room.” Richard said slowly. Luna thought for a moment.  
“He could have gone in through the window.” Luna countered looking at Richard.  
“On the third floor?” Richard asked. “Come on Luna, he’s crazy, but he wouldn’t use a window.”  
“Then how do you explain him getting into that room?” Luna snapped. There was a long pause.  
“I-I don’t know.” Richard answered. Luna sighed as she walked around, very nervous.  
“This isn’t good.” Luna said slowly leaving the security room.  
“No really?” Richard asked.  
“This is serious Richard.” Luna snapped, looking at him.  
“Don’t you think I know that Luna? But we're in a real pickle here.” Richard explained. “If Mask can get into people’s homes, without being seen, then there is nowhere in town that’s safe. It’s bad enough that we have asked that people not go outside; but how are we going to ask them to stay out of their own houses? Not even in their own homes are safe from this manic.”  
“I know,” Luna sighed. “What are we going to tell the chief? What are we going to tell the public?”  
“Tell the chief first, and then we’ll worry about the public.” Richard answered. “After that, we can come up with a plan.”  
“This is just madness.” Luna said quietly.  
“If we don’t find Mask soon, then we’ll be picking up even more bodies.” Richard explained.

So Luna and Richard went to the chief and told him what has happened. He couldn’t believe it; so he called the mayor who then called a conference. After an hour, everyone heard about it and came out of their homes to the conference. Nearly everyone in town was there and waiting for the news The media, the townspeople, and many of the officers were there to hear the news. The chief walked up to the podium and spoke in a clear, loud voice.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the chief started. “I am sorry to report that the killer is still on the loose. But this killer is no ordinary killer; this killer is the well-known criminal mastermind known as Mask.”  
The crowd gasped.  
“Mask is on the loose and is very dangerous,” the chief continued slowly. “I am sorry to say this but, it would seem that he is not only is murdering people on the streets, but also in their own homes.”  
The crowd gasped and panicked.  
“Please, calm down, everyone!” The chief yelled over the crowd. The crowd grew silent and the chief continued. “Until he is found and put into custody, we need everyone to evacuate the town. This is for your protection. The police will stay behind, track him down and arrest him.”  
So, many of the townspeople went to their homes and packed up. They left the town quickly. Only a few people stayed along with the police.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've met Mask, but now who is this less dangerous figure that resembles the serial killer? And who is the lady that wanders behind him, seeking his affection?

Olivia Masker was a young, beautiful woman with very long brown hair and light brown eyes that sparkled as bright as the shining sun. She was the well-known wife of Dr. Marcus Masker during his time as a savior. She had been married to Marcus for seven years, and she loved him with her whole heart. They were happy together; it was like they were meant to be. The “perfect couple” was what her parents told her. Of course, that was all before the accident. When police told her, that her husband killed many innocent people after a terrible accident in his lab, she didn’t believe them; how could she? She had been his wife and love for seven years; how could she bring herself to find out he had murdered innocent people? But when during the trial, she had no choice but to accept it. Even after his sentence was made, she couldn’t believe what she witnessed. Marcus killed three people in his escape, right in front of her eyes. However, there was something... Something she noticed.  
Olivia drove in a truck past many cars as they left Healdsburg, California. She was surprised as she watched them flee from the town. She knew then, what had happened, but she continued on. She drove into town and saw many people still in town. They were quickly going into their homes or they were getting into their cars and leaving. She parked next to the police station and got out. Police were trying to calmly evacuate the citizens but, it wasn’t working very well.  
“Chief, you did the right thing.” Olivia turned around and saw a woman and two men walking back into the stations. Olivia quickly walked up the steps.  
“Excuse me,” she started. The two men and woman looked at Olivia. “What’s going on?”  
“You haven't heard?" the woman asked.  
"Sorry, but I just arrived into town." Olivia answered.  
"Really?" the woman asked.  
"Yes," Olivia nodded.  
"If that's the case, then you should leave as quickly as possible ma'am." one of the men explained. The second man eyed Olivia in slight confusion. "Reports of Mask have been sighted here and so everyone is being evacuated, for their own safety."  
"Mask?" Olivia asked, sounding slightly shocked. "Here?"  
"Yes, there have been a few deaths with his calling card." the first man explained. "So please, we need you to leave town and get to safety."  
"Yes, I think that would be best," Olivia nodded, turning away.  
"I'm sorry miss," the second man started. Olivia stopped and looked at him. "But you look very familiar; have we met before?"  
There was a slight pause.  
"No, sorry." Olivia finally answered. "But you and I have never met before."  
"Are you sure?" he pushed. Olivia swallowed. "I'm sorry, but you just look really familiar."  
"Detective." the first man started. The woman and the second man quickly looked at him. "Stop your prattling and help with the evacuation."  
"Yes chief, sorry." the second man nodded and walked away. The woman looked at Olivia.  
"I suggest that you leave miss," she explained.  
"Of course," Olivia nodded giving a fake smile. She went back to her car, started it, and sat for a moment. She watched as the two detectives walked away and she pulled out her phone. She quickly typed something into it and stared at it for a moment. There was a long pause as she scrolled down the screen for a moment. Then she suddenly turned her phone off and backed away from the station, driving away.  


Luna and Richard walked around the town helping the police officers. They were escorting people to their cars and out of town. Only a few people wanted to stay. Panic ran amuck. Through the station window, Luna looked at the truck parked right in front of the police station. It didn’t move for many seconds before it finally pulled out and drove in the opposite direction. Something didn’t feel right about it.  
“Richard,” Luna said slowly, turning to him.  
“What's up?” Richard asked, stopping.  
“You said she looked familiar to you, why?” Luna asked. Richard thought for a moment.  
"I don't know." Richard answered.  
"Then why did you make such a big deal about it?" Luna pushed.  
"Maybe I'm just a little uptight about this whole mess." Richard answered. "After all we're dealing with a murderous psychopath."  
"But you never get interested in something as simple as someone who looks familiar afterword's." Luna answered, walking away.  
"Where you going?" Richard asked, following her.  
"I want to check something." Luna answered, heading into a big room with many desks. She sat down at one and began typing on it. Richard followed behind her and hovered over her. She was looking through old paper articles.  
"What are you looking for?" Richard asked.  
"Don't you think it's a little weird that a woman just comes into town and heads straight to the police station?" Luna asked, looking at her screen. "Wouldn't you just go to whatever family that lives in town and find out what's going on that way?"  
"Maybe she doesn't have family in town." Richard argued.  
"Then why stop in town?" Luna asked, looking at him. "Why didn't she continue driving after seeing so many cars leaving town in the first place?"  
"Curiosity?" Richard retorted. Luna scoffed looking back at her screen.  
"I don't buy it." Luna explained, scrolling to a picture. "Aha!"  
“What?” Richard asked. Luna moved the monitor to Richard.  
“She’s Mrs. Masker.” Luna answered, pointing to the screen. Richard looked at the monitor and saw a picture of Olivia holding hands with a man. They were smiling at each other. Underneath the picture was a huge headline: BRILLIANT DR. MARCUS MASKER WEDS OLIVIA CRIMSON WITH NO DELAY.  
“That’s where I know her from,” Richard exclaimed. “She was on the news nearly every day when Masker was named a dangerous criminal. Even after the trial and his escape, the police and press were trying to get information about his disappearance from her. Damn, must have been hard.”  
“I don't doubt it.” Luna agreed. “But don’t you think it’s a little coincidental that she shows up here after her 'husband' has killed four people.”  
“I thought you didn’t believe in coincidences?” Richard asked.  
“I don’t,” Luna answered, looking at the screen.  
"I will admit though, it is odd." Richard admitted.  
“She’s up to something," Luna explained, staring at Olivia's picture. "We need to keep an eye on her, and maybe she’ll lead us to Mask.”  
“Right,” Richard nodded as they left the office and went back down the stairs. 

Olivia looked in her rear view mirror many times as she drove away. She continued to follow the road slowly and eyed the people around her as they fled. She watched as many people argued with one another as well as screaming at their children. Olivia sighed as she finally drove out of the city limits and eyed the open prairies and a few trees. The land itself seemed almost dead. After driving for five minutes she saw a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. She pulled her phone out again and looked at it for a moment. She then looked back at the house and took a deep breath as she came closer to it. She parked right in front and turned off the car. There was a long pause as Olivia stared at the house. It was very old and seemed like it was going to fall apart. The windows were broken, angled and covered with dirt. The roof was slanted and looked like it was going to break. Olivia took a deep breath and slowly got out of her car. She walked toward the front door, or what was left of the front door. It was broken off its hinges and was covered in broken glass and dirt. Olivia walked up to the porch hearing it squeak and squeal where she stepped. She carefully opened the door and went in. The door squealed as it opened and closed. The house was a mess―broken wood, glass and furniture covered the floor. She carefully walked around the mess toward some stairs. She looked around before turning her attention to the stairs. She sighed deeply and walked down the stairs. She came to the bottom and looked around. It was a square room with a light bulb hanging in the center. Olivia walked over to the light bulb and turned it on. Surprisingly, it worked. Olivia looked around and saw there was nothing else in the room. It was bare and very clean, compared to the rest of the house.  
“Marcus?” Olivia said quietly. There was a long pause. "Marcus?"  
There was silence. Olivia sighed and looked at the light again. She walked toward it and reached out to turn it off. Suddenly she stopped. She heard soft scuffling. She looked around, swallowing.  
"Marcus?" she called out, in a much louder voice. The scuffling stopped. There was a long pause and Olivia swallowed again. "Marcus? Are you there?"  
Olivia listened closely and took a small step. BANG! Olivia jumped in surprise. She turned around and stared at the corner of the room. A small door on the floor moved slightly and opened. Olivia stood completely still as she watched the door open. Then, someone in a black cloak with long sleeves and a hood came out. Olivia held her breath as the person turned to her. Olivia stood completely still and stared at the person. The person wore a white hard alien-like mask with only the eyes showing. The eyes were a dark brown underneath the mask.  
“Olivia?” the person asked. Olivia covered her mouth staring at the man. Small tears slipped down her cheeks. "Is.... is that you? Olivia?  
"Marcus." Olivia sobbed, lowering her hands. Marcus scoffed and inhaled sobbingly. "You're still alive."  
"Yes, I am." Marcus nodded, walking to her. She sobbed and quickly hugged him, half sobbing and half laughing into his shoulder. Marcus embraced her and sighed with relief. There was a long pause. Olivia unburied her face and looked at Marcus's eyes.  
"I've missed you." Olivia muttered, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Marcus wiped some of the tears away.  
"And I've missed you." Marcus answered with sadness in his eyes. He then moved Olivia away from him. "But you can't be here."  
"Marcus?" Olivia asked. Marcus turned away. "Marcus. Don't turn away from me."  
"I don't want to hurt you." Marcus answered, looking over his shoulder to Olivia.  
"You won't." Olivia argued. "I know you. You are a good person and a great man. The one I fell in love with."  
"You don't understand!" Marcus snapped, turning to her. Olivia flinched. "I have murdered people; innocent people! I can't be here with you. I want to, but that isn't possible! I am a murderer; a monster."  
“No, that wasn’t you,” Olivia said quickly. “It was Mask.”  
"That's the problem!" Marcus snapped, punching the wall. Olivia remained still as Marcus opened his hand and caressed the wall. "You may not to admit it, but the fact of the matter is that I am Mask."  
“No, you’re not.” Olivia said firmly. Marcus looked at her slowly. “You are Dr. Marcus Masker, a brilliant scientist who has saved countless lives and won my heart. I will not stand here and let you tell me how your a horrible person or a monster. I will not listen to it! You are not a murderer. You are a monster. You are not a criminal! You are not Mask."  
"Olivia!" Marcus snapped, hitting the wall. Olivia blinked and swallowed. "I am.... whether you want to believe it or not, I am Mask. Though it is a small part of me that is him, he is still me. I have to accept that fact; because that is the truth."  
"By who's authority?" Olivia asked.  
"Olivia..." Marcus sighed, placing his head on his arm against the wall.  
"No!" Olivia snapped. "By who's word was it that made you so submissive? Since when did you let anyone else tell you what the hell to do?! Because I don't ever remember you backing down from any challenge no matter how difficult or impossible it was. I remember days when you would be frustrated during your work, but I don't ever remember a time when you keeled over and gave up! You aren't the type of man who just rolls over."  
"Olivia," Marcus started again, looking at her. "Please... just stop."  
"Why?" Olivia started crying again. Marcus sighed. "Why aren't you fighting? What happened to you Marcus? Why are you not fighting this?"  
Olivia wiped her tears away, but even more washed down her cheeks. Marcus looked at the ground and then at Olivia, who dropped to the ground.  
"Olivia..." Marcus started. Olivia sobbed some more and looked up at him. He swallowed, seeing her cheeks turning red from wiping the tears. "I just don't understand Marcus," Olivia sobbed some more. "Why aren't you fighting?"  
He sighed, walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.  
"I'm sorry Olivia," Marcus explained, hugging her. "I truly am, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I would do if you were killed by me."  
“Marcus,” Olivia started, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to die by your hand and certainly not by his hands either. I promise you that."  
“Please,” he said softly, standing up. Olivia grabbed his hand.  
“Please,” Olivia started. “Marcus, don’t run away from me.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Marcus explained, looking down at her.  
“You won’t,” Olivia comforted. “You are in control, he’s not.”  
“No,” Marcus snapped, slapping her hand away.  
“Marcus!” Olivia snapped, standing up. He continued to walk away. “Marcus, please!”  
Marcus stopped.  
“Please,” Olivia pleaded. “Let me help you, Marcus.”  
Marcus stood very still.  
“Let me help you.” Olivia repeated, walking toward him. "Please."  
“You don’t understand,” Marcus answered. He turned to her. His eyes sparkled with sadness and fear. “You can’t help me, Olivia. No one can.”  
“Marcus,” Olivia went closer to Marcus. She wanted to comfort him but he kept pushing her away.  
“Don’t you understand?” Marcus asked.  
“Understand what?” Olivia asked. "I can't understand or help you if you don't talk to me!"  
“You can’t help me!” Marcus wined. “You don’t know how long I have tried to find help, but there is no where I will find it!”  
“Marcus,” Olivia started.  
“I'm a monster,” Marcus explained. “A murdering monster.”  
“Marcus!” Olivia exclaimed. “You are no monster; you are my husband, whom I love very much. You are a scientist that has helped thousands of people. You are no monster.”  
There was a long pause.  
“I have tried to find a cure. I have searched, and tested and tried so hard!” Marcus roared. He looked away from Olivia.  
"You’ll find a cure,” Olivia explained. Marcus looked at her.  
“But I can’t,” Marcus countered. “I can’t cure both my face and get rid of Mask; I can only have one or the other.”  
“What do you mean?” Olivia asked.  
“If I cure my face, then Mask will forever be attached onto me,” Marcus explained slowly. “And if I get rid of Mask, then my face will forever be cursed like this.”  
Marcus grabbed at his mask and threw his arm to the ground. Olivia sadly stared at Marcus and with fear. The mask didn’t come off, but still Olivia looked at him with fear. It was a long unsettling pause.  
“We’ll find a way.” Olivia comforted softly.  
“I wish I could believe you, Olivia,” Marcus sighed. "I have been on the run and trying to find a cure for two years. As you see, it's not panning out like you hope."  
"That doesn't mean you should give up." Olivia answered.  
"Then what should I do, Olivia?" Marcus asked, looking at her.  
“We could get help," Olivia offered. "Find other scientists to help.”  
“Mask would only kill them,” Marcus countered.  
“Then you should turn yourself in,” Olivia refuted. “You’d be safe and then we could find help.”  
“Don’t you remember what happened the last time Mask was in cuffs?” Marcus asked quickly. “He killed three innocent people just by looking at them. He didn’t even need to take his mask off. Nothing I do will help.”  
“But you’re starting to get control,” Olivia started. “You can stop him.”  
“It would be too late,” Marcus answered, walking away. “For all I know, he could have killed you and many other people.”  
“He wouldn’t kill me Marcus,” Olivia said.  
“How do you know?” Marcus asked, looking at her. His voice was angry, agitated, and fuming with sorrow.  
“Because,” Olivia started. “You will stop him; you won’t let anyone hurt me.”  
“You have so much faith in me.” Marcus said quietly. “Maybe a little too much."  
"Nothing wrong with faith," Olivia answered.  
"I don't know if it's what I need." Marcus explained.  
"It is." Olivia answered, moving closer to him. "I know it is."  
“I hope your right.” Marcus sighed, looking at Olivia as she moved right next him. She hugged him and he embraced her slowly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Marcus Masker, and his lovely wife, Olivia, are finally reunited; but there is always an unwanted interruption. Now will Olivia do the right thing and turn Marcus in or will she cling to his hopeless endeavors?

Many hours passed, and the town was nearly barren. People fled as if their lives depended on it, but of course, when a murderer comes into town and even the police are scared, then fleeing would be the best option. The police started going house to house, ensuring that everyone had left, but assisted those who stayed behind. A few stores remained open for those who still needed the supplies to survive. Olivia exited out of the store and head toward her car, looking around every so often. She then turned her attention to the sun and then back at her car. She opened the trunk and dropped in all the groceries that she had bought. She then closed the trunk and inhaled deeply, heading for the drivers seat.  
"Mrs. Masker?"  
Olivia jumped in surprise, turning to the voice. It was the two detectives she meet earlier that day.  
"I'm sorry," the man started quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you Mrs. Masker."  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Olivia explained, taking many slow calming breathes.  
"Sorry," he apologized. "We just wanted to talk."  
He and the woman reached into their coat pockets and pulled something out. They showed their badges to her.  
"My name is Detective Richard Green and this is my partner Detective Luna Hares." the man explained, showing their badges to her.  
"Alright, what is it you want to talk about, since you obviously know who I am." Olivia explained, turning more to them.  
"I think it be better if you came down to the station so we could talk." Richard explained.  
"Am I being arrested for something?" Olivia asked.  
"No, but we just want to ask you some questions." Richard answered.  
"I would rather we talked here." Olivia explained.  
"Are you nervous, Mrs. Masker?" Luna asked, cocking her head slightly at Olivia. Olivia turned to her.  
"Nervous?" Olivia repeated, as if she didn't understand.  
"Yes." Luna nodded.  
"Well, I'm certain I already know that you're going to ask about my husband." Olivia started. "So if you're going to ask your questions, you might as well ask them here."  
"Alright." Richard sighed. "Do you know where your husband is at this moment?"  
Olivia swallowed, remaining very calm.  
"No." Olivia answered.  
"Then do you find it interesting that you just so happened to show up to town after your husband has killed four people?" Luna asked, circling her slowly. Olivia followed her with her gaze. "Or the fact that you went right to the police station instead of to whosever's house you were going to?"  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're implying, Detective." Olivia explained, biting into her words harshly. Luna stopped and looked at Olivia.  
"What I am implying, Mrs. Masker," Luna started, putting great emphasize on Olivia's name. "Is that you know where you husband is, or if not, you know where he is going."  
"I don't like your tone, Detective." Olivia stated firmly.  
"Luna, please," Richard started. Luna looked at him and then looked away. Richard then looked at Olivia. "Please Mrs. Masker, we just want to know if you anything that can help us find your husband."  
Olivia inhaled deeply.  
"I haven't seen my husband since the trial." Olivia answered.  
"Then may I ask why you straight to the station?" Richard asked. Luna looked back at Olivia as he said that.  
"I don't know..." Olivia muttered, struggling with the words. "I just.... I don't know..."  
"Then why are you here in town?" Luna asked, walking closer to Olivia. Olivia looked at her and swallowed.  
"Just passing through." Olivia answered.  
"Someone who's just 'passing through' doesn't stop to go the police station and ask if Mask is in town, then just disappear for a few hours and then goes to the grocery store for milk and cookies." Luna snapped, getting very close to Olivia. Olivia leaned back away from Luna.  
"Luna," Richard started.  
"If you're trying to make me confess to something then just say it!" Olivia snapped.  
"Alright," Luna started. "I think you're helping Mask."  
"Luna!" Richard snapped, stepping in between Luna and Olivia.  
"Mask isn't my husband!" Olivia stated firmly. Luna and Richard looked at Olivia. "Dr. Marcus Masker is."  
Before Luna could say anything else, Richard stepped in.  
"Yes, of course." Richard nodded, looking at Luna and then at Olivia. "None the less, we would like to know if you anything about your husband's appearance here."  
"The isn't much to tell." Olivia answered. "I haven't heard or seen him after he escaped from his trial. I don't know why he's here or how long he intends to stay here."  
"So are you saying that he's still in town?" Luna asked, frowning toward Olivia. Olivia flinched and looked at Luna.  
"I don't know." Olivia nearly choked on the words.  
"What can you tell us about your husband that may help us find him?" Richard asked. Olivia looked at him.  
"Marcus was a brilliant scientist," Olivia answered. "As you probably already know. Physiologists were fascinated by his findings of serial killer thought patterns, victim lists and the overall murderous mind set of people. He was considered a genius, and then the accident happened and he became a killer."  
Richard and Luna remained completely silent.  
"I've already said this several time to other officers, but still you ask the same questions." Olivia hissed, looking at them coldly. "I hate talking about it."  
"And we are truly sorry," Richard apologized. "But we are just trying to find answers as well as your husband."  
"You want to know something, detective?" Olivia asked. "Usually those that ask these questions to me and then go chase Mask, end up dead."  
Richard flinched at her.  
"Are you threatening us, Mrs. Masker?" Luna asked, unaffected by Olivia's response.  
"No," Olivia answered. "Just thought you'd like to know."  
There was a long and unending pause as the three of them stayed completely still.  
"Mrs. Masker," Richard started.  
"Can I go?" Olivia asked, looking at Richard.  
"I'd just like to ask a few more questions." Richard explained.  
"Fine," Olivia sighed, looking away.  
"Can you tell us anything about your husband's current state?” Richard started. “Perhaps who, his next victim might be?"  
"Marcus isn't a killer!" Olivia snapped.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to ask like that.” Richard said quickly.  
“It’s doesn’t matter how you could have worded it, my statement would have remained the same.” Olivia said firmly.  
“Mrs. Masker, he has killed four people here, thirty-seven people in San Francisco, twelve people in San Jose and countless of others in other cities.” Richard explained.  
“He is a killer.” Luna finished Richard's sentence.  
"Marcus didn't kill anyone." Olivia growled. "He is sick! He just needs help!"  
“Why are you defending him?” Luna asked.  
“Because, I know he’s good.” Olivia answered, looking at her coldly. “He’s just sick.”  
“We can help him, if he’s sick.” Richard explained. Olivia looked at him. “We can get him medical help.”  
“You know, you’re not the first person that told me that.” Olivia said firmly. "And I am quite certain that you will not be the last."  
“We can help, Mrs. Masker; but we can’t help him unless you tell us where he might be.” Richard explained.  
“Heard that one too,” Olivia sighed.  
“Just tell us where we can find him,” Luna said slowly. Olivia looked at Luna and then looked away. There was a slight pause as small tears dripped down her cheeks.  
“Mrs. Masker?” Richard asked. Olivia looked at him. She took a deep breath.  
“I am sorry to say this, but, I honestly don’t know where my husband might be.” Olivia stated firmly. “Now, may I please go?”  
Richard and Luna looked at one another before turning back to Olivia.  
"Of course," Richard nodded, reaching into his pocket. "If you think of anything else that might help us, please don't hesitate to give us a call."  
Richard handed Olivia a card and she took it.  
"Call us if you think of anything." Richard reiterated, walking away. Luna slowly followed as Olivia looked at the card and then put it into her pocket. She then got into her car and drove away.  


Richard and Luna watched as Olivia drove away. Richard then turned to Luna.  
"You need a mate." Richard explained.  
"Richard!" Luna snapped.  
"Of course, if you prefer to get a dog..." Richard continued.  
"Richard!"   
"I'm just saying." Richard started, walking around. "You tend to be a little aggressive around people."  
"That's just because I'm trying to get the truth." Luna explained.  
"True," Richard agreed, turning back to her. "But if you had someone in your life, then maybe then you wouldn't be so aggressive to suspects."  
"I find aggressiveness effective." Luna retorted, as she turned to where Olivia drove off. "We should be following her. Find out where she's going and see if she actually knows where Mask is."  
"We could," Richard agreed. "But if it turns out to be a bust, then we'd be pushing her away and then putting more people in danger."  
"People are already in danger Richard." Luna snarled, turning to him. "We're setting up a trap for him tonight, but it would be better if we just follow her and bust Mask before anyone else dies."  
"The chief said to wait," Richard explained, leaning against his car. "So, we will wait and see. I agree that we should follow her, but orders are orders. If we start go being vigilantes and disobey orders, then we will fired on the spot. It won't matter what we know or how good we are."  
Luna sighed in annoyance, looking up to the sky.  


Olivia arrived back at the house in no time at all. She grabbed the bags out of the trunk, closed the trunk and then headed into the house. She walked through the door and then down the stairs. The light was still on, but there was no one in the room.  
"Marcus?" Olivia called, looking around. The door in the floor opened and Marcus came out.  
“What took you so long?” Marcus asked, walking to her. She put the bags on the ground. "I was getting worried."  
“Sorry," Olivia started, wiping her hands. "I wasn't familiar with the store and finding everything was a bit challenging. Plus I was stopped by two detectives I met earlier."  
"What did they want?" Marcus asked.  
"They were asking about where you were.” Olivia explained, looking at Marcus.  
“You didn’t tell them, did you?” Marcus asked quickly.  
“No," Olivia answered. "I would have never done that Marcus."  
“Thank you,” Marcus sighed. Olivia kneeled down next to the bags.  
"So I got some stuff that won't need an oven or microwave." Olivia explained, shuffling through the bags. "Mostly snack stuff, but I think that it will suffice." "Thank you Olivia," Marcus mumbled, leaning against the wall. Olivia looked at him quickly. He groaned softly, grabbing onto his chest. “Are you alright?” Olivia asked, standing up. Marcus looked at her.  
"I'm fine," Marcus struggled with the words. He started to fall to the ground  
"No you're not!" Olivia protested, grabbing him. He groaned again. "Marcus!"  
Olivia helped him to his feet as he laid his head on the wall, twisting his hand on his clothes and pieces of his skin.  
“I...." Marcus breathed.  
"Marcus! What's happening?" Olivia asked, getting panicked.  
"He's coming." Marcus whispered, sliding down the wall to the ground. Olivia froze.  
“What?” Olivia asked terrified.  
“I feel him.” Marcus explained, gasping for air. "He's... he's trying to get out."  
Marcus groaned in pain, sliding back up the wall. “But how?” Olivia asked as Marcus stood up. "Marcus."  
“He's usually the strongest at night." Marcus answered, edging toward the opening in the floor. He groaned as he held his chest. "It's when he can get control over my body. That’s why he kills at night."  
“But it can’t be night,” Olivia exclaimed, running up the stairs. She looked out and saw the sun was setting on the horizon. Olivia gasped and ran back down the stairs.  
"I can always tell when it's getting dark," Marcus explained, making his way down into the floor. Olivia followed down and gasped in surprise. Across the small secret room were closed test tubes, closed flasks, a microscope, several colored bottles and other lab equipment. "My body starts to ach and burn whenever he happens to be trying to get out."  
Marcus finished his sentence and quivered over to a table filled with test tubes and flasks of liquids. He slowly made his way to one of the test tubes and slowly grabbed it.  
“What are you doing?” Olivia asked quickly. Marcus ignored her as he lifted one of the test tubes, opening it. "Marcus?" Marcus looked at the tube and cringed in pain. Then he lifted the tube to his lips.  
“Wait!” Olivia exclaimed, running to him. But it was too late; Marcus drank the liquid and set the tube down. "Marcus!"  
Marcus groaned again and then dropped to the ground.  
"Marcus!" Olivia cried, kneeling next to him. Marcus dropped the test tube and took many deep breaths. There was a slight pause. “What did you do?”  
Marcus took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"It's ok." Marcus explained, taking more deep calming breaths. "It’s a remedy I created to hold Mask back. I found that it keeps him back for a few more hours after the sun goes down. Unfortunately, it only delays him; it doesn't neutralize him."  
Olivia grabbed the vial and looked at it before looking at Marcus again.  
“How long have you been drinking it?” Olivia asked in a soft voice.  
“About a year,” Marcus answered.  
“A year?” Olivia asked quickly.  
“And a half,” Marcus continued.  
“And a half?!” Olivia shrieked, standing up in shock. She held onto the test tube as if he life depended on it. Marcus sat up and looked at her.  
"I had no choice, Olivia." Marcus explained. "After I killed those people in court, I started searching for a cure. Researching whenever I am able to and doing experiments on myself."  
"You experimented on yourself?" Olivia asked, in utter shock and terror.  
"I had no choice." Marcus repeated. "Mask and I..... we..... we're somehow interlocked with one another, but our DNA's are completely different. I haven't found anything that helps me in removing him, only increasing the electrolytes in my brain to hold him back. If I could get somewhere where there's no people and no distractions, then I can do more research. I could find a cure, but I'm constantly on the run and I can't get anywhere where Mask won't be able to a hold of anyone."  
"Then we need to leave, now." Olivia explained.  
"No," Marcus answered. "If we leave now, he'll get out. There's no telling what he might do to you and I doubt he'll just come willing with you."  
"Then you just want to wait it out?" Olivia asked softly.  
"That's all we can do at the moment." Marcus explained, laying back against the wall. "I don't know long he'll stay back, but I need you to run and hide if I change."  
"Marcus," Olivia started.  
"I'm serious Olivia." Marcus snapped, looking at her. "You have no idea what he's capable of. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out that he killed you. I would never be able to forgive myself. I want to keep you safe."  
"Then let me at least keep you safe." Olivia explained, sitting on the ground. "Can't you at least let me try?"  
Marcus smirked under the mask and closed his eyes.  
"I love you, Olivia." Marcus explained, taking a deep breath.  
"And I, you." Olivia answered. Marcus remained very still for a long while, as Olivia stood up and walked around. She went back up to her bags and carefully brought them down. She set them to the side of the stairs and looked back over at Marcus, who still remained very still. "Marcus?"  
He didn't answer, but his breathing was normal. Olivia smiled lightly and walked back up the stairs and looked out to the sky. The sun was setting and finally the sky started to fill up with stars. Olivia sat, gazing at the sky for almost an hour before walking back into the house and down into the secret basement. She closed the door behind her as she went into the basement and then looked over at Marcus. He still was asleep. Olivia started to look away. Marcus gasped in shock.  
"Marcus?!" Olivia cried, instantly turning to him. He started scratching at his throat, gasping for air. "Marcus!"  
Olivia ran right next to him. Marcus's body arched away from the wall as he continued to gasp and scratch at his neck.  
"Marcus!" Olivia whined. "Tell me what to do. What do you need?"  
"S-se-r-ser-serum." Marcus managed to say, pointing at the closed test tubes. Olivia ran to the test tubes and frantically looked at them.  
"Which one?" Olivia cried. "Marcus! Which one?!"  
Marcus pointed at one and Olivia grabbed it. She opened it, running to him. As she knelt down next to him, he snatched the tube out of her hand and nearly thrusted the entire tube down his throat.  
"Marcus!" Olivia cried, taking the test tube away from him. He managed to drink the vial as his breathing started to slow. He laid against the wall and coughed, vomiting away from Olivia. "Marcus?"  
Marcus coughed some more and sighed, laying his head against the wall. He turned to Olivia.  
"I'm ok..." he breathed. "I'm ok."  
"Marcus," Olivia sobbed, holding onto his hand. "Please, don't.... Don't scare me like that."  
"I'm sorry." Marcus whispered, closing his eyes again.  
"Marcus?" Olivia asked. She tapped his face and he opened his eyes again, looking at her. "Stay with me Marcus."  
"I... will..." Marcus muttered, placing his other hand on top of hers. "I promise.... I...."  
Marcus groaned in pain, and quickly grabbed at his chest.  
"Marcus?" Olivia asked.  
"It's too... weak." Marcus muttered, pushing Olivia away.  
"Marcus!" Olivia cried.  
"You have to go." Marcus groaned, crawling away from her. "He's getting out. I... I can't stop... him..."  
“You are stronger than him, Marcus.” Olivia exclaimed, stepping toward him.  
"You have to go." Marcus repeated, moving into the corner of the room.  
"Marcus." Olivia started, walking to him.  
"Stay back!" Marcus snapped. Olivia stopped in her tracks. His voice and what sounded like another, sharper and more sinister voice terrified her. Marcus yelled out in pain, clenching onto his chest. Marcus looked at Olivia again. His eyes started to shift and darken. "GO!"  
Olivia hesitated, watching Marcus groan and yell. She stepped back a little before, standing her ground.  
"What are you doing?" Marcus asked, yelling out in pain.  
“I’m not leaving you!” Olivia yelled over his screams. "We're in this together Marcus! I won't leave you!"  
Marcus lifted his body off the ground, keeping his head pressed against the corner of the room and screaming in pain. Olivia stood there and watch as Marcus screamed. Suddenly Marcus stopped screaming. He dropped his arms and then finally his body dropped to the ground. There was a long unending pause as Olivia shook in terror. Olivia stared at Marcus's body breathing slowly. There was a long pause. Olivia took a deep breath.  
“M-m-Marcus?” Olivia said, slowly walking to the body. There was a deep sigh. Olivia swallowed, freezing. The body lifted its head and groaned again. "Marcus?"  
“Sorry, but no.”  
Olivia froze in terror. His voice changed, it was sharp and soft. Olivia shivered uncontrollably, backing away. The body stood up and looked at her with blood red eyes. Olivia could feel the gaze entering her very soul as the eyes glistened at her.  
“He’s checked out; you'll just have to settle with little old me.” Mask chuckled.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask is finally out and he's itching for some amusement and pleasure. Of course, little Olivia stands in his way, what will become of her and what will he reveal?

Olivia swallowed hard, backing away from Mask as he remained in his corner. He stretched out his arms, legs, and neck. He then arched his back and rolled his shoulders, chuckling a little with each little movement. He then looked at his fingers and twiddled them, rolling his wrists around. Olivia was too stunned to even speak as she watched Mask stretching out his body. There was a long pause before Olivia finally got the courage to speak.  
“Mask” Olivia uttered the word in less than a whisper.  
“In the flesh,” Mask answered, presenting himself to her. He did not turn or look at her as he spoke. His voice was soft, but threating as he hissed each word forcefully. “Or rather in the body, so to speak.”  
He chuckled. Olivia shivered slightly as he chuckled. He finally turned to her. His eyes glowed as he smiled under the mask.  
“Well now,” he started, walking toward her. “I don't believe we've meet.”  
Olivia swallowed, remaining still. Mask circled her slowly, eyeing every inch of her. Olivia felt chills slither down her spine, for it felt as though he was wrapping himself around her like a python.  
“Am I correct, in assuming, that you are ‘his’ beloved?” Mask asked, stopping in front of her.  
“His beloved?” Olivia asked nervously. Mask chuckled.  
“Yes,” Mask hissed, edging closer to her. He sniffed the air around her and chuckled again. She stepped back in surprise. “You have ‘his’ scent. As well as looking exactly as you do in ‘his’ memories.”  
Mask chuckled, eyeing Olivia.  
“His memories?” Olivia asked, very confused. Mask straightened up.  
“Oh yes,” Mask answered. “Since we, of course, share a body, we also share a mind. The memories of what has transpired in last few years tends to get seen by the other at times. Very rare, but not too rare.”  
“So, Marcus… has seen the people….” Olivia started.  
“That I kill?” Mask finished her sentence. He started circling her again. Olivia held her hands together, staring at Mask as he circled her. “At times, yes. I even get to see him trying, oh so, desperately to ‘cure’ me.”  
Mask chuckled.  
“But most of the time,” Mask continued, stopping. He turned to glare straight into her soul as she was mesmerized by his intoxicating red eyes. “All he thinks about is you. The pictures of you swim around in our minds like intermingling rivers of ‘love’. It’s quite the sight.”  
Mask rolled his shoulders and licked his lips under the mask. Olivia gulped and took a tiny step away. He instantly noticed.  
“Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, beloved?” Mask hissed, emphasizing ‘beloved’ and slithering toward her. Olivia backed into a wall. She gasped, glancing at the wall for a second and then back at Mask. He was mere inches from her, as his eyes glinted and shimmered at her. He raised his hand near her face and caressed it over her cheek. “Why are you shaking, beloved?”  
“I am not your beloved,” Olivia stated, slapping Mask’s hand away from her. Mask chuckled, stepping back. “You are not Marcus. And you will never be Marcus.”  
“Are you certain of that?” Mask asked, moving his head closer to her. She sunk closer to the wall and swallow, staring straight into his eyes. There was a slight pause before Mask chuckled and walked away from Olivia. “You have a little fight in you. I do enjoy a little resistance every once in a while.”  
Mask turned to her again, leaning on the table filled with lab equipment. Olivia stepped away from the wall slightly.  
“Most of the time,” Mask continued, slowly stroking his mask. “The toxins that corrode my face often entice my victims into their deepest fears and force them to submit to my every craving. You’re defiance to my will in exchange for your beloved husband; it’s quite the admirable trait and….”  
He chuckled again. This time it was lower and more sinister, sending a chill down Olivia’s spine like a snake slithering across the water.  
“Quite the annoyance.” he finished, standing up straight again. His knife slid down his sleeve into his hand in an instant. He caught it, twirled it around in his hand and then grabbed onto it, staring at Olivia. Olivia shuttered, but then clenched her fists and stood her ground.  
“You won’t hurt me.” she stated firmly. Mask blinked, tilting his head to the side with interest. Olivia blinked, and Mask suddenly gone. She gasped and stepped back, running into something. She froze as she spotted Mask’s knife in front of her neck. She could feel his body close to hers as he leaned next to her ear.  
“Is that a fact?” Mask whispered. “Or are you just being wishful?”  
Olivia swallowed, feeling his other hand creep onto her shoulder. His hand then slithered near her skin and she trembled. His fingers were sharp and ice cold on her skin, like frozen blades. Just grazing her skin, felt as though he was slicing her into pieces. She swallowed and took a deep breath.  
“You won’t hurt me.” Olivia repeated. There was a small pause. “Because if anything happens to me, Marcus will never forgive himself and kill you.”  
“Oh really?” Mask asked, walking in front of Olivia. He barely held onto the knife as he rolled his wrist around in the air. “And do you suppose he intends to kill me?”  
“He’ll kill himself and burn his research.” Olivia stated, glaring at Mask. “He’ll make sure that you never again hurt anyone and that something like will never be created again.”  
Mask tilted his head, staring at Olivia in interest and desire. She could tell he was smiling under the mask. She stepped back. Mask noticed and straightened up, blinking slowly as he did. He seemed amused and slightly irritated. He twirled the hilt of the knife in his hand, looking at it out of the corner of his eyes. From nowhere, he threw the knife at Olivia. She screamed, stepping back, closing her eyes and raising her arms up in defense. She hit the wall and gasped, looking at the wall and then back at Mask. He was centimeters from her as he had one hand on the wall next to her. Olivia shuddered, seeing the knife’s blade gleam out of the corner of her eye. Mask caressed the hilt of the knife and stared intensively into Olivia’s eyes.  
“Killing me,” Mask started. His words were sharp and hypnotic. “Isn’t as easy as blowing out a candle.”  
Mask lifted his hand to Olivia. She closed her eyes and turned away. There was a small pause until Olivia’s lips and mouth felt cold. She opened her eyes and widened them in shock. Mask moved his mask a little to the side as to ensure she couldn’t see his face and to kiss her! She could feel his tongue dancing with hers as their saliva mixed. Olivia tried to scream, but Mask pressed his lips harder onto hers, forcing his tongue even further down her throat. His lips felt crusted, dry, shriveled and ice cold against her lips. She pushed at Mask, trying to pry him away, but he remained still and determined. Olivia started panicking. His tongue scratched at her tongue and throat, making Olivia want to vomit. Their saliva mixed and swirled in her mouth as Olivia tried desperately to push Mask away. Olivia bit down as hard as she could. She could taste his blood and her blood from her tongue as it trickled into her mouth and down her throat. Mask instantly paused, and Olivia managed to push him away from her. Mask stepped back, and Olivia coughed, spitting out saliva and blood. Mask moved his mask back into place and chuckled, slightly coughing as well. Olivia continued spitting up the mixture of saliva and blood, wiping her mouth.  
“You bit me…” Mask chuckled, turning to her. “You actually bit me.”  
Olivia coughed, looking at Mask in disgust and terror. She noticed the knife still in the wall and pulled it out, pointing the blade at Mask. He sniffs the air and chuckles again.  
“Now, there’s the fear and despair I do so crave…” Mask hissed. “Look at you now, dear, dear beloved.”  
“Stay away from me!” Olivia snapped. Her hands shook with the knife. Mask chuckled again, stepping toward her. “Stay back you monster!”  
Mask instantly froze. Olivia gulped, staring at Mask.  
“Monster?” Mask asked. His voice was very deep and cruel. It echoed in Olivia’s mind like a never-ending plague. “You think me a ‘monster’?”  
Mask growled softly. Olivia tried to move, but couldn’t. She was frozen stiff, staring into Mask’s eyes.  
“A monster,” Mask continued. “Has rules. Has a reason to live, to exist. I am nothing like a humanistic monster. I am Death. I am Fear. A monster doesn’t have such power, such influence, such destruction.”  
Mask strolled closer to Olivia, who remained completely still. She tried to move, but she just couldn’t.  
“People can fight monsters.” Mask continued, gingerly placing a finger on the top of the blade. “Unfortunately for you, there’s nothing to fight me.”  
He stroked the blade before taking it out of her hands. Olivia still didn’t move, staring straight ahead. Mask chuckled, and flipped the blade to where he could hold onto the hilt. He glanced at the blade and then back at Olivia.  
“Seems you’re still stuck in the reality of your own fear,” Mask chuckled, moving his hand to her face. “So much I can do to you, right now.”  
Mask suddenly paused. He sniffed the air and turned around.  
“Fear, despair, death.” Mask hissed, turning to the door. “Someone in town is calling me.”  
Olivia blinked and gasped. She looked at her hands and saw the knife was gone. She looked at Mask. Olivia could hear him lick his lips and chuckle with anticipation, as he slowly slithered his way to the only way out. Without thinking Olivia ran in front of him and blocked his path to the stairs, leading to the surface. Mask paused, chuckling.  
“Oh, you snapped out of it.” Mask giggled. “Good, good. Means that you’re not such a little rat after all.”  
“I’m not letting you leave.” Olivia stated firmly. Mask chuckled.  
“Tell me, beloved.” Mask started. “Why are you so determined to save ‘him’?”  
Olivia was shocked by the question.  
“Why ask such a stupid question?” Olivia retorted. “He’s my husband, why wouldn’t be trying to help him?”  
“I didn’t ask about helping ‘him’,” Mask explained. Olivia flinched at his quickness. “I asked about saving ‘him’. ‘He’ is not worth your time, efforts and love.”  
“What do you mean?” Olivia asked, slightly interested. Mask moved closer to Olivia. She couldn’t move for a moment as he moved closer to her ears.  
“Perhaps at a later time.” Mask whispered, before moving the mask slightly and blowing in her face. Olivia flinched and groaned, grabbing at her head. Her sight suddenly became blurry and her body felt heavy. She stumbled a little, dropping to one knee. She groaned, looking up at Mask who glared down at her in pure delight.  
“W-w-what did… you do… to… me?” Olivia asked, stumbling over the words. She dropped to the ground.  
“Don’t worry.” Mask’s voice echoed around her as she laid her head down. “You’re not in danger, beloved. At least, not at the moment.”  
She closed her eyes and passed out. Mask chuckled staring at Olivia.  
“Believe me my dear,” Mask started, kneeling to her. His voice was less than a whisper as he spoke to the now sleeping Olivia. “I am more than happy to finish our conversation, but there’s party out in town, that I must attend.”  
He stood up and walked over Olivia, heading up the stairs. He stopped for a moment and looked back down at her.  
“Perhaps after I indulge myself in town,” Mask started. “I’ll take my sweet, sweet time indulging myself on you.”  
He chuckled, leaving. Mask stepped out of the basement and then closed the door, heading up and out of the house. He looked up at the sky and saw glimmers of stars as well as the moon peeking out of some clouds.  
“A fine evening it is.” Mask hummed, turning his attention to town. The wind howled a soft tune, grazing Mask like a feather on skin. He lifted his head up and weaved it around, sniffing the air like a dog. “A very fine evening indeed.”

Johnathan Roy was a detective; he was promoted only a month ago and was asked to go undercover to help catch Mask. It sounded like a good plan, finally capture Mask. John volunteered of course, but as he walked down the cold bare streets, he was starting to regret it. It was a cold night and he was shivering. He walked down the street slowly, looking around nervously. The street was empty and the lights from the street lights were badly lit in the darkness. The moon was high in the sky, making it easier to see, but not by much. The wind blew a soft cold gentle breeze through the night. A small piece of paper flew around in the wind. It was quiet, very quiet.  
“Calm down Roy,” Richard’s voice was heard. Roy clicked at his ear piece. “We don’t want to scare Mask away.”  
“Easy for you to say,” John explained fixing his coat. There was a small microphone in his jacket. “You’re not being used as bait; and can he even be scared away?”  
“It’ll be fine,” Luna’s voice was heard. “We will be right here; nothing is going to happen to you. If we see anything, then we will pounce.”  
“Thanks, but I don’t have that much confidence, walking around with a serial killer in the dark.” John answered looking around.  
“Luna’s right,” Richard explained slowly. “You have nothing to worry about, there’s three snipers on the roofs around you; police officers are around the street corners and Luna and I will be watching you, every step of the way.”  
“That’s comforting.” John gulped fixing his coat as he sat down at a bench. He looked around and sighed deeply looking down at his watch. “Are we even sure he’s going to come? It’s already morning, and he still hasn’t show up.”  
“He’ll show.” Luna explained. “Juts be patient.”  
“Patient? Yeah, right.” John sighed.  
“Just occupy your mind on something else.” Richard explained. “That will help a lot, trust me.”  
“Alright,” John sighed.  
“All units, report in.” Luna ordered.  
“All clear east,” someone answered over the microphone.  
“This is sniper one; All clear up here.” another voice explained.  
“Sniper two, all clear.”  
“Sniper three, clear as a whistle.”  
“Clear over west.”  
“Now we just wait.” Luna explained. 

Mask was as fast as lightening. He came into town in less than five minutes, keeping to the shadows of the night. He creeped around the corners of the buildings and eyed the lights of the town with great care. The shadows enclosed around him like blankets, as he skulked around. Only his blood red eyes glinted in the moonlight as he slipped from alleyway to alleyway. He spotted John and smiled under the mask. He stared at John only a moment.  
“Johnathan Roy,” Mask whispered. “Your scent is indeed fearful, but not as much as some others I smell.”  
Mask sniffed the air and chuckled.  
“Snipers, policemen,” Mask started, sniffing again. “Detectives, and a few remaining citizens. How quaint.”  
Mask turned back to John.  
“Trying to set a little trap for me?” Mask asked, leaning against the wall. “How utterly delightful. A party, all for little old me. I guess I shouldn’t be late.”  
Mask stood up straight, looking at the rooftops and windowsills. He eyed the snipers that were not very well hidden.  
“It could be fun, to see what they do.” Mask whispered. There was a pause. “But then again, they could be problematic.”  
Another pause.  
“It would be easy to take them out beforehand. Very simple even.” Mask explained. A pause. “But then what fun would it be if they were just killed outright? Where’s the fun in watching them squirm? Watching their torment and agony in placement of our pleasure?”  
Another pause.  
“True, all so true.” Mask nodded, turning away. “A sense of resistance is always a good motivator in the best kind of pleasure.”  
Another pause.  
“Then why hesitate?” Mask asked, turning to John again. “Why not let them fight and enjoy the spoils of their failure or maybe even their victory? It needs not to always end in death, does it?”  
Mask chuckled, an almost echoing laughing.  
“Yes, yes,” Mask nodded. For a moment, it sounded as though there were two people speaking. “Let them live for the time. Then end them in the blink of their eyes.”  
A pause as Mask shivered in anticipation and glee.  
“Agreed.” Mask finished. “They will be great motivators for my…. pleasure.”  
Mask creeped back into the darkness and disappeared from sight. The wind howled brushing John as he shivered looking around. Mask then suddenly appeared in the alleyway behind him and stared grimly and menacingly at John. His blood red eyes glimmered in anticipation and delight as he slowly slithered out of the shadows and into the light.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask has left his mark on Olivia, and now he hungers for more. Luna and Richard are about to pull the curtain and are ready to take Mask down. The first meeting has begun, but who will come out alive?

“You know,” Mask started, leaning against the wall of the building. John instantly stood, turning to Mask in shock. “If you were trying to get my attention, you could have at least been courteous enough to send me an invitation, with bright lights and sirens all a-blazed.”  
“Mask,” John whispered, stepping back slightly. Mask chuckled, crossing his arms.  
“You’re surprised?” Mask asked, smiling under the mask. “You went through all the trouble of staying up late, just so I can show up and then you act surprised when I do? Tsk, tsk, tsk. The police must not be looking for much in a Detective if they promoted you only a month ago and you have this kind of an attitude towards being undercover.”  
“How?” John started. “Never mind. You’re done Mask.”  
“Am I?”  
“Now!” John snapped into his microphone. Suddenly the street erupted with sirens and lights. Mask didn’t even flinch as police cars came around corners and blocked him. He watched as officers got out of their cars and pulled their guns on him. Mask eyed them in slight disinterest as the continued with their routine.  
“Get down on the ground!” some officers yelled. Mask remained as he was, tilting his head towards the officers who spoke. “Hands up!”  
“Whatever for?” Mask asked, chuckling. From the back, two people appeared, walking in front of the line of police cars. One was a woman and the other, a man. Mask turned to them in slight interest. The man stepped forward.  
“Surrender Dr. Masker.” he stated. “You’re completely surrounded. Come quietly-”  
“I believe you’re talking to the wrong person,” Mask interrupted softly, standing up straight. Everyone froze for a moment, shocked by his alluring and menacing voice. “I am not Dr. Masker.”  
There was a slight pause as the man came back to his senses.  
“We’re not here to hurt you Dr. Masker,” he continued. “But if-”  
“You must be hard of hearing Detective Richard Green,” Mask started, interrupting the man again. A few people flinched at the mention of Richard’s name. “Because I am certain I stated that my name is not Dr. Masker.”  
There was a short pause, as the woman stepped forward.  
“So you want to be called Mask?” she asked. Mask turned to her and blinked in interest.  
"Much obliged Detective Luna Hares.” Mask nodded, bowing a little to her. She didn’t flinch at the mention of her name, but Richard and some other officers did.  
“Alright, Mask.” Luna started. “I will only say this once: Surrender and come quietly.”  
Mask tilted his head slightly, staring at Luna. He sniffed the air and chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Luna asked.  
“Well,” Mask started. “Normally fear engulfs the air in my presence, especially in those that are near me. In some cases there are moments where that fear is lessened by some kind of desire or need that the person is trying to accomplish. But you…”  
Mask gestured to her.  
“You have no fear towards me.” he finished. “None, whatsoever.”  
“Why would I be afraid of a psychopath?” Luna asked. Mask chuckled again, straightening up.  
“A very good answer, Detective.” Mask started, hissing in his words. The officers around started trembling as they watched. “However, I find it offensive you would diminish me to such a lowly and horrid level of the human perception. I would like to think that I’m more sophisticated than that.”  
“You’re ranting.” Luna explained, getting annoyed.  
“Am I?” Mask asked. He chuckled. “Please, forgive me. It’s been far too long since I’ve had such a decent and most memorable conversation with someone.”  
“Well,” Luna started. “If you want to talk, then why not come with us to the station? We can talk all you want there.”  
“Is that so?” Mask enquired, leaning forward slightly. There was a small pause before Mask straightened up and chuckled.  
“What are you laughing about now?” Luna snapped, taking a slight step forward.  
“Nothing in particular, Detective.” Mask answered. “Just thinking about how I can entice your fear to come out.”  
“My fear?” Luna asked.  
“I’d love to see it.” Mask continued, as if Luna didn’t say anything. He casually eyed her through his mask; his eyes glistened in the moonlight as some dark clouds started rolling in.  
"I’m not afraid of you.” Luna stated firmly. Mask smiled under the mask. “You are nothing but a psychopath, killing for just the fun of it.”  
“Then tell me,” Mask started. “Why did you become an officer of the law?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Luna refuted. “Its people like you that make people like me sick. If people like you exist in this world, why the hell shouldn’t there be people to stop psychotic people like you.”  
"I see…” Mask whispered, grazing his mask in interest. The clouds slowly started to cover the moonlight. “Then… I suppose that if that’s the case….”  
Suddenly all the lights in the area just shut off as the clouds completely covered the moon. Luna, Richard and the officers looked around in shock.  
“What happened to the lights?!”  
“What’s going on!?”  
“Someone get us some light!” Richard snapped. Suddenly the lights turned back on. Luna looked to were Mask was and gasped, stepping back in shock. Mask stood mere inches in front of her. All officers quickly pulled their guns on him and even Richard pulled out his gun.  
“This should be fun.” Mask finished, leaning closer to Luna. Luna swallowed and held her ground. She frowned and glared at Mask. “Only a flinch? Hm…. You’re good Detective, but there’s always a way to entice someone into their fears.”  
“I don’t fear you,” Luna insisted.  
“Oh, I believe you Detective.” Mask chuckled, leaning in closer to Luna. The clouds blanketed the sky in darkness. She stepped back slightly. “Really, I do. However, let’s see how long you can remain fearless.”  
The moon finally peeked out from the clouds and covered the ground with its rays. As the moon shined down, blood started splattering out of many officers. Others screamed in shock, seeing their comrades fall to the ground, dead and covered in blood. Luna gasped, stepping back as some blood spit on her face. Everyone was in shock, all except Mask. He chuckled as he looked around as the number of officers dropped drastically.  
“You bastard!” Luna snapped, reaching for her gun. Richard and some other officers pointed their guns at Mask, who turned to Luna. Luna couldn’t find her gun as she patted her legs and chest.  
“Lose something?” Mask asked, showing the gun. Luna gasped, and frowned. Mask twirled the gun around in his fingers and chuckled.  
“Freeze!” Richard snapped.  
“You think you’re going to get away?” Luna asked. Mask stopped chuckling and looked at her.  
“Now, who said anything about getting away?” Mask asked coyly. “I’m having far too much fun to just leave now. Besides, there’s still a lot of men and women to slaughter before the sun can rise.”  
“Snipers,” Richard whispered. “If you have an opening, take the shot.”  
Mask looked at Richard and frowned. He then looked back at Luna.  
“Excuse me for a moment.” Mask started, suddenly disappearing. Luna and other officers gasped. Richard gasped, choking. Luna instantly turned around.  
“Richard!” Luna cried instantly. Mask held Richard by the neck, a few inches off the ground. Richard choked, clawing at Mask’s arm and hand. Luna took a small step.  
“I wouldn’t.” Mask started, making Luna freeze. “Make another step and Detective Green’s wind pipe takes a bit of a leak.”  
Richard dropped his gun and continued to struggle against Mask. Luna shook in anger.  
“I must admit Detective Hares,” Mask continued, turning to her. “Your resolve to not give into your fears is quite the interest. You have me very intrigued.”  
Officers looked around in fear, pointing their guns at Mask and Richard.  
“How many more do you think I can slaughter before you shed that little façade of yours?” Mask asked, sinking his fingers into Richard’s throat. Richard gasped in pain and flailed a little.  
“Stop.” Luna snapped, nearly taking a step.  
“Agitated, are we?” Mask chuckled, softening his grip only a bit. “The beginning of your fear is starting to slip out. I see it. I can smell it.”  
Mask raised his head up in delight, licking his lips.  
“I can almost taste it.” Mask continued, giggling.  
“You said you wanted to talk,” Luna stated quickly. Mask looked at her. “So, let’s talk.”  
“And what?” Mask asked. “You want me to release your companion? Let you go? Not kill any more people right before your eyes? Or perhaps you’d like to shoot me, before anyone else can get the shot?”  
Luna grinded her teeth slightly, staring at Mask. Mask lifted his hand with the gun in it and tossed it to Luna.  
“There.” Mask chuckled, as Luna caught the gun in surprise. She looked down at it and then back at Mask. “Go right ahead.”  
Luna blinked in confusion.  
“What are you waiting for, Detective?” Mask asked. “Go ahead, I won’t dodge or anything. You can stop me right here, right now. All you need to do, is point the gun.”  
Mask pointed his finger at her and she mimicked him by pointing the gun at him.  
“And pull the trigger.” Mask finished, as Luna looked at the gun pointing at Mask and then at Mask. He stared at her. His eyes gleamed and shimmered, almost begging her to shoot him. Luna looked at Richard who, shook his head at her. She then shook her head and glared at Mask more fiercely.  
“No.” Luna snapped. “You’re going to surrender and then we’re going to finish this conversation when you’re in cuffs.”  
Mask lowered his hand and chuckled.  
“Tsk…. I had you.” Mask explained. “You were in the palm of my hand, and the strength of your resolve deviated you away from my temptation.”  
Mask looked at Luna again.  
“Seems you’re going to be a challenge.” Mask chuckled, tightening around Richard’s neck. Richard gasped and flailed around.  
“Let him go!” Luna snapped. “Now!”  
“Do you think you’re brave enough to shoot, even with your companion’s life on the line?” Mask asked, lowering Richard to the ground. From his sleeve, appeared his large knife. A few officers flinched, seeing the glee of the blade as the moonlight hit it. Mask twirled the knife in his hand and chuckled, as he pulled Richard closer to his body and held the knife right at his neck. Luna tightened her grip on the gun.  
“How long do you think you can survive in a standoff like this?” Mask asked. “True, your snipers could take me out, but then you won’t know why.”  
“Why what?” Luna asked.  
“Why it is that you choose to be policewoman.” Mask answered. There was a slight pause.  
“What are you talking about?” Luna snapped. “I know why I became a cop.”  
“Do you?” Mask asked. “Then tell me, why is everyone around you dead?”  
Luna blinked and suddenly heard screams all around her. Everything was muffled at in slow motion as he turned her head and saw all the officers and detectives around her dropping to the ground. Blood spattered everywhere, as guns went off in a blaze of fire and blood. She even saw one of the snipers, falling off the roof, with a blood trail following them down. Luna blinked again and suddenly everyone was on the ground, dead and covered in blood. She quickly turned back to Mask and Richard, seeing Mask inches from her. She stepped back in shock, dropping to the ground. Blood splashed around her as she gasped, and looked up at Mask who stared down at her. She looked behind him and saw Richard lying on the ground, holding his neck. Blood slowly trickled down his hand and body onto the pavement, staining in red. She looked back up at Mask and took many breathes as he knelt closer to her.  
“H-how?” she stuttered.  
“Oh, they were already dead,” Mask answered. “It just took a little time before the cuts I made, would do the damage I craved.”  
Luna tried to raise her gun and him, but Mask had the gun in her hand in his hand. She struggled against his grip.  
“You’re almost there.” Mask whispered. “Your fear is peeking, trying to get out. Let it.”  
Luna growled and tried to punch at Mask, but he caught her arm and pressed her down on the ground. She struggled as Mask stared into her eyes and chuckled.  
“Nice try, Detective.” Mask started. “But this isn’t your lucky day.”  
“Just get it over with!” Luna snapped, struggling.  
“Oh, no.” Mask answered. “I want the full potential of your fear. I crave it. I won’t end until I have it all!”  
“Get off me!” Luna yelled kicking at Mask. “Monster! Get off!”  
Mask froze for a second, glaring. Suddenly Mask was knocked away from Luna. Luna gasped as saw Richard holding onto his neck and onto a piece of wood. He dropped to the ground again.  
“Richard!” Luna cried, sitting up. Mask groaned standing up and turning to her and Richard. She moved closer to him, cradling Richard’s head and body on her. She then pointed her gun at Mask. “Don’t move!”  
“You can’t save him.” Mask explained, remaining still. “He will be dead along with the others very soon.”  
Mask took a step forward.  
“Get away from me!” Luna snapped, firing her gun. Mask smiled underneath the mask, reaching out to Luna. Luna fired again, but Mask continued his advance. Mask chuckled again, and then suddenly stopped. His hand started shaking. Mask looked at his hand wide-eyed. Luna blinked, very confused, noticing Mask’s hesitation.  
“No,” he whispered as he quickly grabbed his hand, only to see the rest of his body starting to shake uncontrollably. “No…. not now…. not now.”  
He growled, containing his shaking body. Mask sighed and slowly looked at Luna. Mask relaxed and slowly stood up straight forcing himself not to shake.  
“Seems we will need to finish this at a later time.” Mask explained slowly. His voice started to crack and shake as well. He walked away as Luna stared at him in utter confusion and shock. Suddenly Mask paused for a moment. “Almost forgot.”  
He looked at the bodies.  
“Burn,” Mask said firmly. The bodies suddenly caught on fire, making Luna jump in surprise. She looked around and saw many of the officers covered in flames as they continued to bleed on the ground. She shook in slight shock and couldn’t look away.  
“L-Lu-Luna,” Richard managed to say. Luna quickly looked down at him. He held up a radio, placing it on Luna’s legs. “C-ca-ca-call i-it in….”  
“Richard…” Luna muttered, looking down at him. He tried to say something else, but then he started to close his eyes. “Richard!”  
Luna shook Richard.  
“Don’t close your eyes!” Luna cried. “Stay with me!”  
She then grabbed the radio.  
“Multiple officers down! I repeat officers down!” Luna cried.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is over and Mask is gone. Olivia's true feelings will be revealed and Luna gets a very demanding and terrifying visitor.

Mask stumbled out of town, holding onto his chest and growling in anger. His body was heavy and burning. The skin on his hands boiled as he stumbled across the luscious grass, towards a tree. Sunlight gleamed over the horizon, not yet touching Mask as he crawled away from the sun’s rays and into the shadows. He dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. It felt like someone was stabbing his head as he grabbed his head and snarled in pain. His skin felt like it was on fire as it boiled and burned from the sun light’s rays. Mask covered himself in the tree’s darkness and laid against it, growling.  
“Damnit.” Mask cursed, taking many quick breathes. “It was too soon.”  
His chest burned and ached. Suddenly his skin started to burn as steam sizzled around him. He looked up at his skin seeing it was in the sunlight. Mask turned to the tree in pain. He head-butted the tree in agony, and sat down. The shade of the tree made his skin return to normal temperature. He growled.  
“Why did the sun have to come up now?” Mask asked snarling. “I was enjoying myself.”  
Mask groaned loudly as his chest boiled. He looked at the horizon and saw the light from the sun was dim, but burning him. Steam started rising from his skin again as his skin began to turn a bruised purple and red. Mask looked down at his shaking, burning hands and sighed loudly and deeply. He chuckled.  
“Damn,” Mask cursed, smiling under the mask. “It’s not fair. She was so good; so good.”  
Mask coughed, gurgling a little.  
“It’s not fair.” Mask repeated. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair! I was having so much fun.”  
He heaved, looking up at the fading night sky. He reached out.  
“Why did you deceive me?” Mask asked. “Why?”  
Mask yelled out in pain, grabbing a hold of his chest. It felt like someone was cutting his skin as he sat on the ground. He yelled and slowly dug his fingers into his chest. The heat was too much for him to bear as he groaned in pain. The sun rose higher and the protection of the shade slowly disappeared.  
“Such pleasure.” Mask continued, through his groaning and moaning. “It would have been such pleasure. I wouldn’t…”  
Mask winced in pain as he looked at the horizon. The sun’s rays reached him, and he cried in pain. Mask’s skin burned and shimmered in the sunlight.  
“Why… Why did the blasted sun have to come up!?” Mask hissed, suddenly chuckling. “Why?!”  
Mask laid his head back on the wall.  
“I wanted it,” Mask smiled under the mask. “I wanted her.”  
Mask looked back up at the night’s fading sky.  
“Until next we meet, De-tec-tive.” Mask uttered, smiling under the mask and staring into the sun. Suddenly he yelled in pain as he slowly faded into the body and Marcus emerged. Mask arched his body up, roaring. The wind swirled around him like a tornado, lifting his body up slightly. His arms dug into the hard ground and ripped the frail grass out. The tree shivered violently as Mask roared. Mask opened his eyes and they began to morph and change. His blood red eyes slowly mixed to a dark brown. The body shook and trembled until it abruptly fell onto the ground. The heat of the body quickly receded and turned normal. There was a pause as the body laid completely still. The wind blew around the body with a cold gentle breeze. The cloak swayed slightly in the wind making the body shiver. Then, there was a soft groan. He slowly lifted himself off the ground. The grass swayed as he slowly lifted himself up gingerly rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and sat up. His dark brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. It was Marcus.  
“Ug,” Marcus groaned softly, rubbing his head. He blinked a few times and looked around slowly. “Wh-What happened?”  
He looked up and saw some smoke in the distance. He shook his head and blinked a few times looking back at the smoke. It was more vibrant, that he started to breath heavily.  
“Oh no…” Marcus muttered, standing up. He staggered a moment, catching himself on the tree. “Damn-it.”  
He shook his head again, and stood up straight. He looked at the smoke again and swallowed. Soft sounds of ambulances and police cars could be heard as he turned away and gave an aggravated sigh. He blinked and gasped.  
“Olivia!” he exclaimed, running. He kept out of sight as ran. “So help me Mask, if she’s dead, I’m killing us both.”

Olivia laid in the basement of Marcus’s “safe-house” completely still. Sunlight creeped in through the opening like an animal hiding from a predator. As the sun’s rays blanketed over Olivia’s body, she began to stir. She groaned softly, opening her eyes with difficulty. Her vision was blurry and she felt quite disoriented as she sighed deeply. She pushed herself off the ground, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Her body ached and felt stiff, mainly because of the hard-concrete floor. She rubbed her shoulders and face in discomfort, looking around. The room was empty and Olivia started panicking.  
“Damn-it.” Olivia cursed, standing up. She stumbled a little, before regaining her balance and quickly running out of the basement and to her car. “Marcus.”  
She stumbled to her car and quickly got in.  
“Damn-it.” she cursed again, starting the car. It took some effort, but the car finally started. She then backed away from the house and started heading to town. “Marcus… Please… Dear God…”  
Olivia swallowed and shook her head.

Marcus managed to get out of town without being seen and made his way towards the “safe-house”. He started running as fast as his legs could carry him, only caring slightly about not being seen. The sun’s rays blanketed him as he traveled to find Olivia. In the distance, he eyed the outline of a car. He stopped and quickly ducked behind some bushes, looking over them. Marcus then pulled up his hood over his mask and peered over the bushes, watching the car come closer and closer. As the car passed him, he instantly recognized it.  
“Olivia?” Marcus whispered, standing up a little. He watched as the car continued back into town and sighed with great relief, dropping to the ground. “Thank God. Thank God…”

As Olivia drove into town, the sight of smoke and sounds of police and ambulance sirens rang out through the town like a symphony. She instantly knew that Mask had killed and from the sounds it was a lot of people. Olivia swallowed a little and made her way to the hospital where people were running to and from the ambulances, police cars, and hospital. Gurneys filled with partially burned and bleeding men and women in police uniforms were being rolled in at an alarming rate that Olivia couldn’t bear to look as she parked. She got out and made her way to the waiting room and gasped, seeing many officer families crying and screaming at the nurses for answers. Olivia made her way through the crowd and to one of the desks.  
“Excuse me…” Olivia started. The nurses were talking with other people as Olivia came up. “Excuse me.”  
“I will be with you in one moment ma’am,” one of the nurses explained, looking at Olivia and then back at another person. Olivia swallowed and turned around, seeing people fighting to get to the desks filled with nurses. Olivia could recognize those that were officers that weren’t a part of the massacre and those that were families. The air was filled with nothing but terror and panic and Olivia knew there was the hint of anger and frustration. She looked back at the nurses and then started to make her way through the crowd again, heading towards the door.  
“One side!” someone yelled. Olivia made her way out and saw Richard being wheeled in with Luna slowly following behind. Olivia watched as Richard was taken away and Luna stopped, trying to contain herself. Olivia looked at Luna and swallowed, backing away. Luna turned to walk to a chair, but sighted Olivia. Olivia gulped, noticing as Luna walked over to her. Luna and Olivia were face to face. There was a long pause.  
“Detective…” Olivia swallowed.  
“Are you happy?” Luna asked. Olivia blinked. Luna’s glare at her was harsh, sharp and very deadly. Olivia could feel herself being cut up by the glare. “Does this make you happy?”  
“I…” Olivia started.  
“My partner is dying.” Luna snapped, pointing to where Richard was taken. “And it’s because you wouldn’t tell us where your husband is!”  
“Mask isn’t my husband.” Olivia tried to explain. Luna grabbed Olivia’s shoulders and threw her against the wall. Olivia gasped in pain as Luna drew closer to her.  
“Where is he?!” Luna snapped. The crowd around them slowly quieted down.  
“I don’t know.” Olivia answered. Luna grabbed Olivia’s shirt and pressed her against the wall.  
“Where is he?” Luna snapped. “Tell me where he is!”  
“I…” Olivia started.  
“Where!?” Luna exclaimed, pressing on Olivia harder. “Where is Mask?!”  
Olivia could barely breathe, as Luna pressed her against the wall.  
“Where are you hiding?!” Luna snapped again. “Where is he hiding?”  
“Detective Hares!” someone snapped. Luna didn’t even flinch. Suddenly two men were pulling Luna off of Olivia.  
“Where is he!?” Luna screamed, struggling against the men. Olivia coughed, rubbing her neck. “Where is Mask!? Where is he!?”  
“Detective Hares!” the man repeated, stepping in-between her and Olivia. Luna growled, staring at Olivia.  
“She knows where he is!” Luna explained. “She knows where Mask is!”  
“Fine!” the man answered. “But you are going way too far. Take her to the next hallway.”  
“Sir,” the men holding Luna back nodded. They half-dragged and half-carried Luna away as she struggled. The man turned to Olivia.  
“Are you alright miss?” he asked.  
“Y-yes,” Olivia nodded. “I’m fine.”  
“I’m terribly sorry about that,” he continued.  
“It’s fine.” Olivia explained. “I was expecting something, but I didn’t realize.”  
“Realize what?” he asked.  
“That there would be so many people.” Olivia answered. “And that they were all police.”  
“Are you saying that you knew something like this was going to happen?” he asked. Olivia swallowed and looked at the man. “You’re Dr. Masker’s wife aren’t you?”  
Olivia looked away slowly.  
“I’m going to need to ask you some questions.” the man explained, motioning to a chair. Olivia swallowed, but nodded.

“Get off! Get off me!” Luna snapped, pushing the men off of her.  
“Calm down Luna.” one of the men explained.  
“I don’t want to calm down Nick.” Luna snapped, pacing around the hallway. “Richard is in the ER getting surgery and I’m out here doing nothing! Damn-it! Olivia Masker knows something.”  
“Luna,” Nick started.  
“Don’t you start.” Luna snapped, stopping where she was. She pointed at him angrily. “I know she knows something! Why show up to the hospital after the massacre happened? To gloat? To prove something?”  
Luna started pacing again, rubbing her face.  
“Luna.” Nick started again. “You’re becoming obsessed. You need to calm down and take a seat.”  
“Richard is dying, Nick!” Luna hissed, getting in Nick’s face. There was a slight pause, before she turned away. “Dying! The doctors won’t be able to anything!”  
“And how do you know that?” Nick asked.  
“Because I saw the life being taken out of him!” Luna snapped, turning back at him. “I saw him take his last breath before he closed his eyes.”  
There was a small pause, as Luna knelt to the ground.  
“Oh God…” Luna muttered, burying her face in her bloody hands. Nick walked over and knelt beside her. She was almost sobbing as she muttered under the breath. “Richard… Please, oh God… Richard…P-please…”  
Nick remained silent, as he placed his hand on Luna’s back, trying to comfort her.

A little less than an hour passed and news finally came in about all the officers and detectives on the scene for Mask’s arrest. All the snipers were dead, along with fourteen SWAT, seven police officers, and four detectives including Richard Green; no injured and only one survivor: Detective Luna Hares. Olivia was questioned the entire time by Chief Warren Clifford and when she heard the news, she was saddened. Luna tried several times to talk to Olivia, but Chief Clifford kept the two apart for obvious reasons. Chief Clifford and Luna went out into the hallway outside one of the waiting rooms to talk.  
“Luna,” Warren started.  
“I don’t want to hear it Chief.” Luna explained. “I want to get answers.”  
“I know,” he agreed. “But the fact of the matter is that this is no longer our case. The FBI will be here within the hour and be taking over.”  
“Why?” Luna snapped.  
“You know why.” Warren refuted. “Mask is a National Criminal. He is wanted by the FBI, and the CIA. They were chasing after him long before he ever got here. He is theirs.”  
“Then why did he let me live?” Luna asked in a soft voice.  
“What do you mean?” Warren asked. Luna looked at him.  
“Chief, every investigator, officer, agent, and person that has ever gone after, been seen with or got even close to catching Mask ended up dead.” Luna explained. “He is known to never leave anyone he comes in contact with, alive. He never ever leaves anyone alive; and yet here I am. The one and only survivor of his killing spree.”  
“That makes you a target.” Warren started.  
“We don’t know what that means!” Luna snapped. “Normally, yes; any time a killer leaves a victim alive, it means that will eventually come back for them or it is to send a message to someone. But Mask isn’t like most killers. He doesn’t leave anyone alive, and we don’t know anything about him to know what he will do since I am alive.”  
“What are you suggesting?” Warren asked.  
“Let me talk to Olivia Masker.” Luna insisted.  
“No.” Warren refuted.  
“She knows him!” Luna snapped. “Why is that she always somehow shows up at the scene only after it has happened? She knows something. If it’s not where he is, it is how he acts, how he thinks. She knows something about him that we are missing; that all departments are missing.”  
“If I let you talk to her, you might go after her again.” Warren explained. Luna scoffed, turning away. “Luna, you are a great Detective. I can’t have this vendetta against Dr. Masker and his wife drive your life right now.”  
“Then you just want me to sit on my ass and wait?” Luna asked, looking back at Warren.  
“I need you just be patient and wait until the FBI gets here.” Warren explained. Luna bit her lip and turned away again. “After they have questioned Mrs. Masker and you, then we will get everything taken care of Richard’s funeral and all the other officers that died.”  
“Fine.” Luna hissed, walking away. Warren sighed, watching Luna walked away. Nick appeared behind Warren.  
“Keep an eye on her,” Warren ordered, turning to Nick.  
“Sure thing,” Nick nodded.  
“Just make sure she doesn’t try anything reckless.” Warren continued, walking away.  
“Right,” Nick sighed, following after Luna.

Luna walked out of the hospital and made her way across the street. She followed the road and kept walking, heading to where it all happened; where Richard and all the others were massacred. She walked to where the police tape had been set up, staring at the ground. Blood stained the concrete and road. The police cars that cornered Mask were right where they were and officers that weren’t there, were picking up evidence and take pictures. Luna turned her attention to where she was last night. She could see Richard’s body lying on her as she was sobbing. Luna inhaled, grinding her teeth slightly.  
“Then tell me,” Luna suddenly flinched at the voice. It was Mask’s. “Why did you become an officer of the law?”  
She turned around quickly, but there was nothing odd that caught her eyes. The voice echoed in her mind as if it was right next to her.  
“Normally fear engulfs the air in my presence,” Mask’s voice continued, echoing around her. “Especially in those that are near me.”  
“Stop it.” Luna muttered, grabbing at her head. Mask’s laughter crackled around her.  
“But you…” Luna could see him gesturing to her. “You have no fear towards me.”  
“Shut up!” Luna hissed under her breath.  
“None, whatsoever.” Mask’s voice continued.  
“Stop it!” Luna growled.  
“You’re good Detective,” Mask’s voice stated, over the laughter. “But there’s always a way to entice someone into their fears.”  
“I don’t fear you.” Luna’s voice echoed into her head. She groaned, dropping to the ground.  
“Oh, I believe you Detective.” Mask’s voice answered.  
“Stop it.” Luna breathed, staring to hyperventilate. Mask’s laughter grew louder and louder with every moment.  
“Go right ahead.” Mask’s voice slithered into her ears. “What are you waiting for, Detective? Go ahead, I won’t dodge or anything.”  
“Stop.” Luna breathed. Her heart started beating faster and faster.  
“You can stop me right here, right now. All you need to do, is point the gun.” Luna could see Mask lifting his finger at her and her mimicking him by pointing the gun at him. “And pull the trigger.”  
“Get out of my head!” Luna cried, sinking her fingers into her skull.  
“You’re almost there.” Mask voice whispered. “Your fear is peeking, trying to get out. Let it.”  
“Shut up!” Luna screamed, slamming her fists on the ground.  
“This should be fun.” Mask’s voice echoed in a soft whisper. The laughter slowly died after that. Luna took several long deep breathes, staring at the ground.  
“Luna.”  
Luna looked up and saw Nick kneeling down next to her.  
“Nick…” she muttered. Nick carefully grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.  
“Come on,” Nick motioned away from the scene. “Let me take you home.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia meets up with the FBI agent in charge of Mask's case and is not exactly too pleased about it. But the fact that Marcus's story isn't true, shocks Olivia. If Marcus lied about what happened, then who is Mask? Or rather, who is Dr. Marcus Masker?

A few hours passed, and Olivia was moved to an interrogation room in the police station with a guard. Luna was brought in only a few minutes before a man with short curly red hair and gray eyes walked into the interrogation room with Olivia. Olivia turned to the door and sighed, seeing the man.  
“Federal Agent Dylan Marcels,” Olivia greeted as a man walked up to her. “Still following after me?”  
“If only that were the case, Mrs. Masker.” he answered, putting his suitcase down next to the chair across from Olivia and the table. “You just tend to appear every time there is a Mask sighting and then I have to pull you aside from your busy and my busy day to answer the same old questions. Honestly, this is getting a bit annoying.”  
“Then stop asking the same questions or just let me go.” Olivia snapped. Dylan sighed.  
“You know it’s protocol.” Dylan explained, rubbing his neck. “All I’m doing is my job. So why don’t we get started.”  
He motioned to the chair for Olivia. Olivia sighed and slowly sat down.  
“I’ve told you time and time again that I want to help him.” Olivia answered.  
“And I have told you that we are going to take him in and get him the help he needs.” Dylan explained, putting his hands in his pockets. “You just need to be patient and let me do my job Mrs. Masker. I am fully aware of the situation.”  
“So, you’re still planning on helping my husband?” Olivia asked. “Or you going to be like the three other agents that went after him? Lie to me? Say that they are going to help him and then end up dead because of it?”  
“Yes, I am planning on helping your husband.” Dylan answered, sitting down. “And no, I will not end up dead like the other agents before me. I am looking at every possible angle in this case and I am still here; even after ten months.”  
“At least you’re not careless like the others.” Olivia explained. Dylan sighed again.  
“So, as I already stated in all the other conversations that we have had: Yes,” Dylan started again. “I have every intention to help Dr. Masker, so long as he is willing to come in and talk to me. And so long as he is willing to cooperate, then I will be willing to do everything in my power to make sure he gets the help he needs.”  
“You’re starting to sound like very shrink and cop I go to or get questioned by.” Olivia hissed, crossing her arms and laying back.  
“That isn’t my intention.” Dylan answered. “I am just getting a little bored with saying this to you every single time. I am really trying to get you to back down, but you continuously refuse to cooperate with us.”  
“Maybe if you believed my story about Mask and Marcus, then I wouldn’t be getting in your way all the time.” Olivia snapped, turning to him.  
“Well then you might like this,” Dylan started. Olivia blinked, slightly interested. “I investigated your theory and I must admit that there may have been some loose ends that are missing from the original case files.”  
“Are you serious?” Olivia asked, uncrossing her arms and moving in closer.  
“I am still investigating,” Dylan explained quickly. “But I cannot promise that I will find anything. As of right now, my superiors are more concerned about catching Dr. Masker than helping him. Plus, the fact that you continuously appear in the area where he is sighted, makes them think you are aware of his whereabouts.”  
“I don’t.” Olivia answered. “As I already told you and them, I am just following the trail as you are.”  
“Yes, but that is not you job,” Dylan explained.  
“I don’t care!” Olivia snapped, slapping the table. Dylan didn’t even seem to be phased by Olivia’s outburst. “I am just trying to get answers and the only way for me to get answers is to find them myself.”  
Dylan sighed again, laying back in the chair slightly. There was a long never-ending pause that plagued the room.  
“Alright,” he started, looking at her. “Then let’s get these questions done and out of the way. Have you had any recent contact with your husband?”  
“No.”   
“Do you have any idea where he is going?”  
“None.”  
“Why is it you happen to be here when he has been spotted?”  
“I was following his trail.”  
“Why?”  
“To learn the truth.”  
“Is there any possible way to convince you to go home?”  
“No.”  
Dylan sighed, leaning over and grabbing his case. He placed it on the table and then opened it up. He then pulled out some folders, papers, and a pen, placing them on the table next to the bag. He then closed the bag and put it back on the floor. He looked back at Olivia, placing his hands on the files.  
“I am trying to help you and your husband.” Dylan explained. Olivia remained silent. “So, I am going to tell you about what I have found out so far, so long as you are willing to be honest with me. Does that sound fair?”  
Olivia remained silent for a moment.  
“Alright.” Olivia nodded. Dylan stared at Olivia a moment before opening the file and looking into it.   
“I’ll start off simple for now,” Dylan started, scratching his nose. “What all do you know about the incident Dr. Masker was in before his face was toxified and burned?”  
“I was told that it was an accident.” Olivia answered. “Marcus was doing some research or an experiment of some kind and apparently someone left one of the burners on without telling anyone. He knocked over some chemicals by accident and a fire started. Some of the other scientists and other employees were still in the building, but many of them died because none of the alarms were on and no one knew what was happening until it was too late.”  
“And do you know why the alarms were not on?” Dylan asked.  
“Faulty wiring?” Olivia asked. “I asked about the alarms and an officer told me it was faulty wiring that turned the alarms off during the accident.”  
“That’s what the initial report states as well.” Dylan explained.  
“So?” Olivia asked.  
“So, this isn’t the full truth.” Dylan explained, putting the file down. Olivia stared at Dylan slightly confused. “From what I have gathered so far, the incident wasn’t a complete accident.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I am saying that whatever you have been told about Dr. Masker’s accident, isn’t true.” Dylan answered with a very serious and calm tone.  
“Then what is the truth?” Olivia asked.  
“We are currently still combing through the evidence found at the scene, but it has been two years.” Dylan explained. “I sure that we’ll find what we’re looking for though.”  
“And what exactly are you looking for?” Olivia asked.  
“Did you know that your husband was doing illegal experiments?” Dylan asked softly. Olivia stared blankly at him.  
“What?”  
“From what I have found so far, there seems to be some liquid residue and unauthorized equipment that are illegal to have in the country.” Dylan explained. Olivia swallowed, surprised by Dylan’s allegations. “Some of the notes on the recovered documents talk about an experiment that Dr. Masker was conducting without proper authentication.”  
Olivia looked at the table in confusion.  
“From your reaction, I’m assuming you didn’t know about this?” Dylan asked. Olivia looked at him.  
“I…. I don’t even know how to answer that.” Olivia admitted. There were small tears in her eyes.  
“This must be hard to hear.”  
“Are you sure that it was Marcus?”  
“The possibility of it being him is very high. However, I am keeping an open-mind on this case as I said I would.” Dylan nodded. Olivia swallowed, and looked back at the ground. Dylan leaned in again. “Now you are going to be honest with me.”  
Olivia didn’t move.  
“Have you had any recent contact with your husband?” Dylan asked. There was a slight pause as Olivia swallowed before answering.  
“No.” Olivia answered, looking at Dylan. Dylan sighed and then slowly stood up.  
“Alright,” Dylan nodded, motioning to the door. “Then you’re free to go Mrs. Masker.”  
Olivia stood up and walked to the door.  
“You still have my card?” Dylan asked. Olivia stopped and turned to him.  
“Yes.”  
“Call me if you think of anything else or if you need someone to talk to.” Dylan explained, staring at her. Olivia swallowed and nodded, leaving the room without another word. Dylan sighed, putting the files back into his bag without another word. He then pulled out some paper, setting it on the table.  
“Right in here.” Warren’s voice explained, as he opened the door. Luna came in and Dylan turned to her, standing up.  
“You’re Detective Luna Hares?” Dylan asked, reaching out to her. Luna took his hand and shook it.  
“Yes,” Luna answered.  
“My name is Dylan Marcels,” Dylan introduced. “Please.”  
He motioned to the chair and Luna walked over to it. She sat down, and Dylan sat down across from her. Dylan cleared his throat before speaking.  
“How are you feeling?” Dylan asked softly. Luna remained silent for a moment.  
“I’m alive, if that’s what you’re asking.” Luna answered. “I’d be better if Mask was taken into custody last night.”  
She clenched her fists tightly. Dylan noticed and swallowed.  
“I heard and read in the report about what happened,” Dylan explained very slowly. “I am truly sorry for what happened to your partner. It must have been… quite difficult.”  
“Yes…” Luna agreed, looking up at Dylan. Dylan sighed again, and then scribbled something down on the paper.  
“From what I read in the reports, you and Mask had a conversation before the massacre; is this correct?” Dylan asked.  
“Yes,” Luna answered.  
“Can you tell me what exactly you two were discussing while he was at gun-point?” Dylan asked.  
“W-we just talked.” Luna answered. “He was going on about fear and why I didn’t have any toward him.”  
“You weren’t afraid of him?” Dylan asked, writing down something.  
“No, not really.” Luna answered. “I was calm. I knew that we would bring him in and that everything was going to be fine.”  
“But that isn’t what happened.”  
“No, it wasn’t.”  
“What happened next?”  
“The lights went out.” Luna explained. “There was panic. When the lights came back on, he was standing inches away from me.”  
“Were you scared?”  
“No. I was surprised, but not scared.”  
“Did he then start killing the officers?”  
“Yes.” Luna nodded, looking at the ground. “I don’t know how, but he killed them all when the lights went out. Richard and I were helpless against him.”  
Dylan nodded, and scribbled something else down.  
“You said you read the report,” Luna started. Dylan looked at Luna. “So why are you asking about it when you already read the files?”  
“In my personal experience, I find that most important details of any case aren’t found in the written reports.” Dylan answered, setting the pen down. “And with an incident like the one you experienced one will not have everything written down, even if you are a meticulous recorder. The human brain records more than people dare to admit, because it can only process as fast as your mind can comprehend. Only after looking back on those memories, can they become clearer or more clouded. A written report can only record so much while the person can record a whole world of what they experience.”  
Luna was surprised by his answer. She blinked, hiding her surprise and looked away.  
“Were you expecting that answer?” Dylan asked, leaning forward on the table.  
“Not really.” Luna admitted. “I will admit that, that answer wasn’t at all what I was expecting.”  
“Well, I impressed the clever Detective Luna Hares.” Dylan chuckled, leaning back in the chair. “I should pat myself on the back.”  
“What? Why?” Luna snapped.  
“I’ve read all your files as well as heard some impressive stories.” Dylan explained in soft voice. “You might not be the talk of the century, but an intelligent detective in a small town like this stands out in the higher up of the agencies. You are somewhat of a small-time celebrity across California.”  
“Are you trying to flatter me after I nearly died?” Luna asked, getting a little annoyed.  
“No,” Dylan answered. “Just saying how it is.”  
“Are we done here?” Luna asked.  
“I would like to ask you something very important though.” Dylan suddenly became very serious. He interlocked his fingers and then leaned slightly forward toward Luna. “Tell me, while talking to Mask, did anything he say surprise you or your partner.”  
“Like what?” Luna asked.  
“Did he seem interested in names or perhaps why he let you live?” Dylan asked. Luna blinked and looked at the table. “Anything that comes to mind will help.”  
Luna swallowed and turned her head to looked at the ground. She then blinked, thinking. Mask’s voice slithered into her mind.  
I believe you’re talking to the wrong person. I am not Dr. Masker.  
Luna looked up at Dylan.  
“He did say something that was a bit odd,” Luna started.  
“Yes?”  
“When Richard called him Dr. Masker,” Luna continued. Dylan raised an eyebrow. “He merely stated that, that wasn’t his name.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Very.”   
Dylan frowned, looking at the table and then back at Luna.  
“I think that will be all for today.” Dylan explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. “If you think of anything else, or just want to talk, don’t hesitate to call.”  
“Alright,” Luna nodded, taking the card. She looked at the card and then back at Dylan. “I’m assuming you already questioned Olivia Masker?”  
“Yes,” Dylan nodded.  
“And you let her go?” Luna snapped, standing up. Dylan didn’t seem surprised by her outburst as he sighed deeply.  
“Unfortunately, there isn’t much I can do about Mrs. Masker.” Dylan explained, putting his pen and paper away in his case. “As far as things are going right now, she is permitted to go and do whatever she pleases. Until the time when she does something lawfully wrong, I am unable to touch her.”  
“So, you’re just going to let her, and her husband continue their murder spree? Luna snarled. Dylan paused a moment and turned to look at Luna dead in the eyes.  
“What evidence do you have that they are working together, Detective?” Dylan asked, slightly amused.  
“The fact that she shows up after Mask kills isn’t a coincidence.” Luna explained. Dylan tilted his head slightly in great interest.  
“That is true,” Dylan agreed.  
“And the fact that she is married to him for many years is also an indication that she cares about him.” Luna continued.  
“True.” Dylan nodded.  
“Then why haven’t you arrested her?” Luna snapped. Dylan paused for a moment before speaking.  
“After Dr. Masker was charged with murder, he went to court.” Dylan started. “That’s what happens after one does wrong.”  
“So, what?” Luna asked.  
“When Mask’s killings in being court and his miraculous escape, Olivia Masker was put into protective custody.” Dylan explained. “She was supervised and protected for a year. Never once did Mask come to get her, or she go to him. She followed all the orders that were given to her and she never questioned about her husband. I thought it odd, to be honest.”  
Luna frowned in slight confusion.  
“When Dr. Masker’s birthday came up, she became silent and refused to speak for a week.” Dylan continued. “When their Wedding Anniversary came up, she locked herself in her room for the day and cried.”  
Luna swallowed, and looked away slightly.  
“But when her birthday came, she received a letter from Dr. Masker.” Dylan explained. Luna looked back at him. “Or it could have been Mask… either way, she was quite shocked by the letter. After that, we got word she had been tracking Mask sightings since he escaped, and that letter was the push to convince her to go after him, herself.”  
“Why didn’t they force her back into protective custody?” Luna asked.  
“Because she would find some loop-hole to escape through or she would literally escape from custody.” Dylan answered, standing up. He stretched his back and sighed deeply. “I’ve only been on this case for ten months, but the first agent assigned to this case was on it since Dr. Masker’s accident until he was killed by Mask a few weeks prior to Olivia Masker’s birthday.”  
“Don’t you find that interesting?” Luna asked. Dylan looked at Luna.  
“Let me tell you something Detective,” Dylan started. “Ever since I was assigned to this case, people have been dying around me left and right. Not much that I can sympathize for, but I am keeping a very open-mind about this case. There are some things about this case that don’t add up and that really don’t connect with one another based on the story of what really happened to Dr. Masker.”  
“What are you saying?” Luna asked, very curious.  
“That there is more to this case than what is being provided by just the number of corpses and the only survivor of Mask’s spree.” Dylan answered, grabbing his case and walking to the door. Luna blinked in surprise, as Dylan opened the door. “Until you are capable to open your mind rather than your eyes, you won’t see anything.”  
Dylan then left the room. Luna stood in complete silence, staring after Dylan.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia returns to Marcus, offering a plan to protect him and everyone else, however, how does Mask feel about this? And what does he intend to do? What comes next for Luna and how will she cope with all that has happened?

Marcus finished clearing out the basement and packed all his equipment into a large duffle-bag. He burned the cloak he wore for the night and change into a clean cloak. As he walked up the stairs to the front door, he paused, looking back down the stairs. There was a long pause until he heard a car. He ducked onto the stairs and peered up through the doorway. He saw an outline of a car drive up to the house. He swallowed and slowly started to descend back down the stairs.  
“Marcus?” Olivia’s voice called out. Marcus blinked and looked back out the door. He saw Olivia walking up to the door.  
“Olivia?” Marcus asked, standing up.  
“Thank goodness!” she sighed in relief. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”  
She ran to him and nearly fell onto him, hugging him. Marcus hugged her back and smiled lightly under the mask.  
“I’m glad that he didn’t hurt you.” Marcus explained. Olivia flinched, thinking back to Mask’s kiss. She moved back and gave a fake smile to him.  
“Nope, didn’t lay a finger on me.” Olivia lied. Marcus sighed.  
“I have to go though,” Marcus explained. “I can’t stay here.”  
“Then I’m coming with you.”  
“No! It’s too dangerous.”  
“I won’t leave you!” Olivia snapped. “I’m tired of watching you hurt yourself and everyone around you. I am coming with you and you will not be stop me.”  
“I have to keep moving, or else I’ll be captured and experimented on.” Marcus explained.  
“Experimented on?” Olivia asked. “What are you talking about?”  
Marcus turned away.  
“Mask is a weapon,” Marcus started. “And if the truth about him, about how he was created gets out, then it will be a catastrophe. The only way to protect everyone is to find somewhere that is far from other people. Make it so that it will take more than just one night to get anywhere. This way, Mask will be unable to kill anyone within the moonlight’s beams.”  
“Then let’s go,” Olivia started. Marcus looked at her. “Back to hut in Hawaii.”  
Marcus blinked in surprise.  
“The one we used to vacation to and be separated from the rest of the world.” Olivia continued. Marcus blinked in surprise and happiness.  
“That might actually work.” Marcus admitted. “Mask will be unable to get anywhere if we went to the hut. By the time he manages to get close to town, it will be morning.”  
“Exactly.” Olivia nodded. Marcus hugged Olivia and started to cry.  
“I’ll finally be able to get some progress on a cure.” Marcus exclaimed, slightly laughing and sobbing. Olivia smiled lightly.  
I didn’t ask about helping ‘him’; I asked about saving ‘him’. ‘He’ is not worth your time, efforts and love.  
Mask’s words suddenly entered her mind and made her shiver. Marcus noticed and looked at Olivia.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Olivia answered quickly.  
“It’s not nothing.” Marcus refuted. “What’s wrong Olivia?”  
There was a small pause.  
“I need you tell me something,” Olivia started.  
“Alright,” Marcus nodded. Olivia swallowed before speaking.  
“Can you tell me about your progress?” Olivia managed to ask. Marcus blinked in slight confusion. “I need to know what you’ve been doing since…. Since the trial.”  
“Are you sure you want to know about that?” Marcus asked.  
“I’m sure.” Olivia nodded. Marcus swallowed, looking away.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you.” Marcus explained.

Marcus’s brain was vibrant and pulsating, as any human’s brain should with knowledge and the constant motions of daily life. It was flushed with life and color, making it a healthy and ordinary brain; however, hidden deep in the corner of the Hippocampus was a black smudge. It looked burnt, crippled, and ready to peel away from its original form. This was the home, the sanctuary of Mask. The area inside the smudge was midnight blue with black smeared like wet paint. The ground was watery but firm. A ripple appeared, and from the ripple a hand covered in black sludge erupted up, clinging to the watery ground with talon-like fingers. The black sludge on the hand drizzled off, dissolving back into the watery ground. The hand pulled itself up and out of the ground, revealing a beast-like head and human-like body. The creature slightly struggled to the ground, as the ripples in the water continued flowing around it. The creature stood up, letting the black filth covering itself ooze down its body and back into the water.  
“What a disgusting sight.” a feminine voice whispered in the void as the creature let out a fog of breath.  
“Indeed,” another, more masculine voice echoed. The creature struggled a few steps, across the ground, making it ripple with each step. “Completely revolting.”  
“Revolting?” yet another soft voice chimed in. The humanistic creature straightened up and continued walking, allowing the sludge on its body fall off into the black water abyss.  
“Quite so,” the masculine voice echoed. The creature chuckled, peeling off the filth from its skin as if it were mere paper. “Cleaning the façade?”  
“The image?”  
“The Mask?”  
The voices laughed through the void, echoing around one another and around the creature, who peeled off a portion of the sludge from their face. Red eyes gleamed across a dark-crusted face, with patches of torn hair, spattered on its head. As the creature continued peeling the sludge off, a blank white mask quickly appeared, covering the exposed face. A large chunk of the mud sat in Mask’s hand as he enclosed his hand around it. It was wet, oily, and muddy as it slowly deformed into water and smoke.  
“Beast.” the soft voice whispered.  
“It has returned.” chimed the feminine voice. “It has come back to us.”  
“To loud,” Mask hissed, reopening his hand. The mess was completely gone.  
“Sorry,” all the voices stated. Mask started to sit down and from the watered ground, a chair manifested. He sat down and leaned to one side, where a table appeared for him to set his arm on. He leaned on his hand, staring out into the void and sighed.  
“Marcus?” Olivia’s voice called out. Mask eyed up into the void.  
“Olivia?” Marcus’s voice answered. Mask frowned, reaching out in front of him. Suddenly a large hovering mirror materialized from the sludge, showing Olivia running to ‘him’.  
“Thank goodness!” she sighed in relief. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”  
Mask lowered his hand and eyed Olivia as she hugged ‘him’ through the mirror.  
“I’m glad that he didn’t hurt you.” Marcus’s voice explained. Mask smirked under the mask, noticing Olivia flinch. Olivia stepped back and gave a fake smile.  
“Nope,” Olivia lied. “Didn’t lay a finger on me.”  
Mask chuckled slightly along with the voices in the void.  
“Lier….” the soft voice sang.  
“I have to go though,” Marcus explained. “I can’t stay here.”  
Mask rolled his eyes and looked away in slight annoyance. He tapped out into the void, and a small ripple on the watery ground danced close to him and the table.  
“Then I’m coming with you.”  
“No! It’s too dangerous.”  
“I won’t leave you!” Mask heard Olivia snap. He turned back at the mirror, still leaning on his hand in slight boredom. “I’m tired of watching you hurt yourself and everyone around you. I am coming with you and you will not be stop me.”  
“I have to keep moving, or else I’ll be captured and experimented on.” Marcus explained, making Mask’s eyes widen slightly.  
“Wait,” the voices in the void started.  
“Experimented on?” Olivia asked. Mask straightened up in great interest, staring at Olivia through the glass mirror. “What are you talking about?”  
“Mask is a weapon,” Marcus started. Mask frowned. “And if the truth about him, about how he was created gets out, then it will be a catastrophe. The only way to protect everyone is to find somewhere that is far from other people. Make it so that it will take more than just one night to get anywhere. This way, Mask will be unable to kill anyone within the moonlight’s beams.”  
“Then let’s go,” Olivia started. Mask blinked in slight confusion. “Back to hut in Hawaii.”  
“No!” the masculine and soft voices stated quickly.  
“You can’t!” the feminine voice echoed. Mask inhumanly stood up, forcing the mirror to move up to remain in eye level with him. The air around him started to stiffen and turn red as the chair and table instantly dissolved away, as if in terror.  
“The one we used to vacation to and be separated from the rest of the world.” Olivia continued. Mask clenched his fist, glaring at Olivia.  
“That might actually work.” Mask heard Marcus admit. Mask instantly unclenched his fist and closed his eyes.  
“No….” the soft voice muttered.  
“He can’t…” the feminine voice sobbed. “He wouldn’t…  
“Mask will be unable to get anywhere if we went to the hut.” Marcus continued. “By the time he manages to get close to town, it will be morning.”  
“Exactly.” Olivia answered. Mask opened his eyes and sighed deeply.  
“She must die!” the masculine voice boomed.  
“She must perish.” the feminine voice hummed.  
“Survive...” the soft voice muttered.  
“I’ll finally be able to get some progress on a cure.” Marcus exclaimed, slightly laughing and sobbing. Mask watched as Olivia smiled lightly, until he noticed her shiver.  
“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked what Mask was thinking.  
“Nothing,” Olivia answered quickly.  
“It’s not nothing.” Marcus refuted. “What’s wrong Olivia?”  
There was a small pause as Mask edged closer, getting very interested.  
“I need you tell me something,” Olivia started. Mask could tell she was uncomfortable with herself now. He smirked in slight delight.  
“Alright,” Marcus agreed. Olivia swallowed before speaking.  
“Can you tell me about your progress?” Olivia managed to ask. Mask’s eyes widen.  
“She asked!”  
“Why now?”  
“I need to know what you’ve been doing since….” Olivia paused for a moment. “Since the trial.”  
Mask stepped back in slight awe of the statement.  
“Are you sure you want to know about that?” Marcus asked.  
“I’m sure.” Mask watched Olivia nod, hugging herself in slight discomfort. There was a long pause.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you.” Marcus explained, pushing Mask over the edge. He froze as if in a trance. There was a long pause before he started chuckling. He lifted his up into the void and chuckled loudly; his voice echoing through the void like a symphony.  
“She asked the question.” the feminine voice whispered.  
“She did, she did.” the masculine voice agreed. “But why now? Why?”  
“It makes no sense?” the feminine voice finished. “Does it?”  
“Does it?”  
“Does it?”  
“Of course not.” Mask chuckled, lowering his head to the ground. He chuckled placing one hand on the hand, trying to contain his laughter. “Why would it? Why would it? Why would it? Why?”  
“Answer…” the soft voice echoed.  
“There isn’t one.” Mask continued chuckling. His eyes gleamed, nearly bleeding with anticipation. He then growled, instantly stopping his laughter. He straightened up, with blood slightly dripping out of the corners of his eyes. He looked at Olivia through the mirror, seeing her frozen in time. Mask reached out to touch the mirror, stopping only millimeters from it.  
“She will end us.” the feminine voice hissed. “Contain us. Derive us… of…”  
“We mustn’t die.” the masculine voice refuted. “We mustn’t perish, we cannot die, we cannot!”  
“Protect…” the soft voice muttered. “Murder…. Protect… Kill… Repeat… Die… Live… Protect… Live… Die…”  
“Silence!” Mask snapped. The void instantly froze. The ripples in the black water froze, and the voices all remained still and quiet. Mask stared long at Olivia through the mirror’s display and finally rested a single finger on the glass. Every fragment of the mirror suddenly shattered in an instant, leaving only Olivia’s face intact. Mask chuckled, letting the blood tears from his eyes trickle down his face and neck into the black abyss.  
“Sorry Beloved.” Mask started, taking the fragmented piece of Olivia’s face in his hand. “I think it’s time you and ‘he’ divorced.”  
Mask then crushed the fragment in his hand, cutting into his skin. The blood from his hand oozed out like pus and shattered onto the void’s watery ground like fragments of glass.

Luna looked down at Dylan’s card, staring in complete silence. Even her mind was silent as she didn’t even hear Warren and Nick walk in.  
“Luna,” Warren started. Luna blinked, snapping back into reality. She looked up at Warren. “How are you doing?”  
“As well as expected.” Luna answered, putting Dylan’s card into her pocket. “Though I am not happy about being benched on this.”  
“It’s no longer our case.” Warren explained, sitting down next to Luna. “It belongs to the FBI.”  
“What do you know about him?” Luna asked, turning to Warren.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, but something about him seems a bit too convenient.” Luna explained, looking away slightly.  
“Luna…” Warren started.  
“Don’t you find it a little suspicious that he hasn’t arrested Olivia Masker or even allows her to roam around when she should still be in the Witness Protection Program; or that she and he always tend to appear-”  
“Luna!” Warren snapped. Luna stopped and looked at Warren. “Stop. You need to stop.”  
“Chief,” Luna started.  
“No.” Warren stated, holding up his hand at her. “You need to take a break. You have some vacation days you still need to take care of yes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then go home and take some time to relax.” Warren explained.  
“But…”  
“No Luna.” Warren snapped. “Agent Marcels says that you shouldn’t be in any danger of Mask. So, I want you to go home, hangout with your family and just take some time to breathe. I can’t afford to lose you as well. Too many people died in that stunt, and I can’t allow anyone else to get involved.”  
“Chief,” Luna started. “You can’t possibly expect me to just sit and wait…”  
“Yes, I can.” Warren snapped. “I will not allow you to work in your condition. I want you to go home and take some time to think and calm yourself.”  
“You’re not giving me much of a choice, are you?” Luna asked.  
“No,” Warren nodded, looking at Luna. Luna sighed.  
“Fine,” Luna agreed. “I’ll go see my parents in Santa Rosa. How long do I have to stay there?”  
“Until you run out of vacation days.”  
“Seriously?” Luna snapped, looking at Warren in awe.  
“Does it look like I am joking?”  
“Fine.” Luna sighed, standing up. She walked away without saying another word.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone holds their own bottles of secrets, no matter who they are, they are bound to have some secrets. It no different for Marcus and for Mask... However, something about this Mask is not quite familiar...

Olivia and Marcus headed to Santa Rosa with great haste. Olivia was very careful on the road, making certain that no would notice them and most definitely Marcus. It didn’t take long before they arrived into Santa Rosa and Olivia instantly headed to the nearest motel. Marcus had to lift his hood over his mask, so then it wouldn’t be suspicious as Olivia managed to get them a room, far from the eyes of cameras and other people. Once Olivia saw the coast was clear, Marcus rushed into the room and Olivia entered behind him, locking the door behind her. She sighed and turned to Marcus.  
“We should be safe here for a while.” Olivia explained. Marcus looked around the room. It was square and small with two beds, a small bathroom, a TV set and a small fridge. He turned to her.  
“We really shouldn’t be stopping Olivia.” Marcus explained. “It’s better if we just keep moving until the sun goes down.”  
“Though I agree with you,” Olivia started. “There’s no guarantee that we will pass by another motel this remote. Plus, I need to get some supplies. We will leave after I have gone to the store and grabbed everything we need. We only be here for a little while and then we will go.”  
“If you think that’s best.” Marcus sighed, sitting on one of the beds.  
“Please don’t leave without me.” Olivia started, reaching to the door again. “I can’t lose you again.”  
“I promise that I will stay here until you get back.” Marcus answered, looking at her. Olivia stared at him for moment, before leaving the room. Marcus stood up, walking over to the window. He closed the curtains and then walked back over to the beds, sitting down on them. “It’s been too long since I laid down on a real bed.”  
Marcus laid down, setting his head on the pillow.  
“So soft.” Marcus muttered, snuggling up to the pillow like some child. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, drifting into a deep slumber. He was so comfortable, so happy right now. There was a soft sound in the distance. Marcus groaned, trying to ignore the noise. The noise grew louder. Marcus groaned again, hearing the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a white void, sitting up from a bed. A white fog rolled in blanketing the bed as Marcus stood up. As he did, the bed instantly disappeared into the fog as Marcus walked deeper into the emptiness of the void, looking around. There was a long pause as Marcus continued to look around. Suddenly the sound of a crying slithered through the air. Marcus turned around and saw a child crouching down at the ground far from the white fog. Marcus quickly ran to the child.  
“Hey there.” Marcus started, kneeling near the child. “There’s no need to cry.”  
Marcus reached out to touch the child, until the child started laughing. Marcus froze, slightly confused and terrified as the child stood up and turned to Marcus. The child’s face had no mouth or nose but orange-red eyes that stared at Marcus. From its eyes, black tears poured out encasing the child’s face in darkness. Marcus quickly stood up and back away in shock as the laughter continued. Then Marcus fell down into a hole, reaching out the child, who watched Marcus fall.  
“Marcus?” Olivia’s voice called as Marcus continued falling. Marcus looked around, trying to find Olivia. “Marcus?!”  
“Olivia!” Marcus called, hitting the ground. The white void façade shattered as he hit the ground. Marcus quickly stood up and looked around, still trying to find Olivia. “Olivia!”  
“Marcus?”  
Marcus turned around and saw Olivia standing ten feet from him inside the new blackened void. Her face was flushed with tears, as she stared the ground. She held onto her hands, close to her heart. She then looked up at Marcus. Tears continued to roll down her face.  
“Olivia!” Marcus called, running to her. Olivia didn’t move, but it seemed like she was getting farther and farther away as Marcus continued running toward her. Marcus stretched out his hand towards her as he continued to run. “Olivia! I’m coming! Olivia.”  
Suddenly from behind Olivia, a shadow rose up from the void. It was monstrous, large, covered in black with a white alien-like mask. It stood taller than Olivia did. It hunched over her, ready to feast on her like some petty animal.  
“Olivia!” Marcus cried terrified. He tried to run faster, but it seemed like Olivia and the beast were getting farther and farther away. The beast looked at Marcus. Marcus instantly recognized those blood red eyes peering through the white mask as the beast then turned its attention back on Olivia.  
“Olivia! Not her!” Marcus cried. “Don’t you dare!”  
The beast raised itself higher and then reached out to Olivia with a talon in the form of a human hand.  
“Olivia!” Marcus cried. “Run away! Olivia!”  
The beast then struck at Olivia. Olivia gasped, as she was lifted off the ground by the beast’s attack.  
“NO!” Marcus cried, stopping. The beast then dropped Olivia onto the ground. She seemed almost like a rag doll, laying on the ground, facing Marcus in the distance. Blood poured out like a waterfall, staining the ground and her body. The beast towered over her bleeding body, staring down at her like she was a meal ready to be feasted on.  
“NO.” Marcus cried, as he dropped to his knees. Streams of tears rolled down his face as he watched Olivia’s dead body looked at Marcus. “Olivia…”  
Olivia smiled lightly before Marcus watched as the life from her eyes left as she finally closed her eyes. Marcus screamed out in pain, anger and sadness, slamming his fists onto the ground.  
“Your fault…” voices within the void muttered in song. “Your fault… your fault… your fault…”  
“Shut up!” Marcus screamed, covering his ears. The singing and chanting continued.  
“Your fault… your fault.” the voices sang.  
“Shut up!” Marcus cried again. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop it!”  
“It’s all your fault.” Mask’s voice hissed from the beast’s body. Marcus looked up at the beast. It shrunk down to Mask’s form. His form was human and so calm, very different than the Mask Marcus was familiar with. Even his eyes were different, solid black with emptiness. The new Mask strolled to Marcus, walking over Olivia’s dead, bleeding body.  
“Liar.” Mask’s voice was calm, soft and slightly kind.  
“No,” Marcus countered softly.  
“Murderer.” Mask didn’t shout. He didn’t even raise his voice.  
“That isn’t me!” Marcus looked back at the ground in dismay.  
“Fiend.” Mask walked closer to Marcus, keeping his blank eyes on him.  
“No.”  
“Hypocrite.” Mask halted a few feet in front of Marcus, staring down at him.  
“NO!” Marcus screamed, coving his ears.  
“Mastermind.” Mask’s voice didn’t falter as he spoke.  
“Shut up!”  
“Evil.” Mask’s voice was still calm and soft.  
“That isn’t ME!” Marcus cried, as tears washed down his face. He looked up at Mask who stood over him like a saddened statue. “I’m not evil!”  
There was a slight pause as Mask stared down at Marcus. There was no emotion in Mask’s eyes as Marcus stared up at him in anger and commitment. Mask’s eyes suddenly then turned blood red as his posture changed. He stood taller and more confident as his mask moved in away that indicated he was smiling.  
“How foolish.” Mask hissed, chuckling. His voice was cruel and intimidating as Marcus blinked in slight confusion. Mask then lunged down, attacking Marcus. Marcus gasped, sitting up on the bed. He looked around and took many deep breathes, noticing he was still in the hotel room. He was sweating underneath the mask. He tried to calm down, but slowing his breathing, but it was to no avail. Marcus suddenly started to hear soft laughter. He looked around frantically as the laughter grew louder and louder. He ran to the door, double locked it, and ran to the curtains, trying to make it as dark in the room as possible. He then ran to the darkest corner of the room and cradled into it like a frightened child. The laughter continued, but it was very faint as he shook terrified. He looked over to the mirror and saw his reflection. It terrified him as he shrunk deeper into the corner and started crying.

Mask watched as Marcus crawled into the corner of the room through the materialized mirror. The void of the Hippocampus was silent and empty as Mask only stared at the frightened Marcus through the glass of the mirror. Mask looked away for a moment, before looking back at Marcus. He seemed almost sadden by Marcus’s state. His eyes darkened from their red tint.  
“Broken,” the soft voice muttered through the void.  
“Indeed.” the feminine voice agreed. “Very broken.”  
“Shouldn’t we-” the masculine voice started.  
“No.” Mask answered, staring blankly at Marcus.  
“But-”  
“No.” Mask repeated, he reached out to mirror, touching the frame with the lightest of strokes. “There’s no reason; no point.”  
“Why?” the soft voice asked  
Mask dropped his hand and the mirror fell into the void in unison. Mask then turned away and stared out into the void. It shuttered as Mask stared at it. His eyes darkened as he looked down at the ground. His eyes were now black and empty.  
“Dreams after all, are doorways into the subconscious.” Mask muttered, walking deeper into the void.  
“Dreams?” the soft voice chimed.  
“But he didn’t even…” the masculine voice started.  
“No, he didn’t.” the feminine voice interrupted.  
“He still chooses to not open the door.” Mask continued, sinking to the watery ground. He only stopped when the water was right at his shoulders. He looked up to the void’s sky and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. The void suddenly started to shiver and quake.  
“Nor will he.” the masculine voice chimed. The voice sounded almost menacing. “Never will he.”  
“No, he won’t.” the feminine voice agreed, her voice sound menacing as well.  
“Liar.” the soft voice whispered, as the void seemed to shrink and condense. Mask remained silent and still.  
“Much agreed.” the feminine voice circled around Mask’s body. “Still clinging to lies.”  
“The lies.”  
“How much longer?” the masculine voice washed over Mask like water.  
“Time.” the soft voice answered.  
“No more time.”  
“No more lies!”  
Mask opened his eyes. They darkened to the point of black blankness. There was a small pause.  
“Will the door eventually open?”  
“No.” Mask answered. The voices remained still and quiet, almost waiting or hoping for Mask’s response. Mask chuckled a fake laugh and lifted his hand up to his face underneath the mask. It was covered with black mud as he wiped his eyes, nose and cheek, smearing his face with the filth. He opened his eyes again and they returned to their blood red color; vibrant and deadly. Mask smiled and chuckled under the mask. His laughter was cruel, precise, and full of misery.  
“You already made you move.” Mask hissed, dropping his hand back into the water. He stared forward and then started rising out of the watery ground like a demon from the depths of Hell. He now stood on top of the water, covered in black sludge. It dripped off his body like pieces of melted chocolate, staining the ground in filth. “Now it’s my turn.”  
“Stop...” the soft voice muttered. Mask turned around and chuckled.  
“Stop?” Mask mocked. “Why struggle? Just give in.”  
There was silence as Mask turned away again.  
“Much better,” Mask smiled under the mask.


End file.
